Descent into Hades
by Squirrllama
Summary: Lucifer is struggling with raising his rebellious teenage daughter while maintaining his position with the LAPD. Chloe Decker in the meantime is dealing with a super fan of Hot Tub High School. Will Lucifer and Chloe overcome these challenges and be able to work together to catch the bad guys of Los Angeles? Sequel to Wings of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The blue Charger rolled swiftly down the bustling streets of L.A. Detective Chloe Decker shook her head as her partner Lucifer Morningstar had made another vulgar joke. "Enough Lucifer. I need you to be serious for this case." She sighed and glanced at the grinning man beside her. His dark eyes sparkled as he was clearly searching for a reaction from her.

"Oh come now Detective. I was merely trying to lighten the mood." His British accented voice rolled out. "You seem like you need it."

"I'm fine Lucifer. Lets just get through this case." She sighed as they drove into a middle class neighborhood. One where all the houses looked alike. With the same manicured lawns. Same stucco colors.

Lucifer scoffed. "I can't believe humans would purposely live in a place like this. Reminds me of the Silver City." He shuddered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Right." She shook her head. Her partner's insistence that he was the Devil grew tiresome at times. "It looks like a nice neighborhood, Lucifer."

"Yeah, if you like conformity and being just another faceless schmo in the crowd."

The car stopped in front of one of the cookie cutter houses. A crowd of people stood in the street just beyond the police tape as Chloe and Lucifer walked into the house. In the living room the forensics team was already hard at work.

A young Latina woman was kneeling on the floor beside the bloody corpse of a woman taking pictures while other the rest of the forensics team scoured the house for clues to the person's demise. She looked up and smiled as Detective Decker and her partner approached.

"Hey Ella." Chloe greeted the young woman. "What have we got here?" She pulled out her handy pad of paper and a pen.

Ella stood up. "A gnarly one. Looks like this poor chick was bludgeoned to death." She pointed to a statue of a bear lying a few feet away on the floor. Blood covered it as well as the walls and furniture around the body.

"Do we have a name?" Chloe asked.

"Gabriela House." A male voice came from behind them. It belonged to Chloe's ex husband and fellow detective Dan Espinoza. He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer before turning his attention to Ella and Chloe. "Her husband came home to find her like this. He is in the kitchen being consoled by his sister." Dan pointed towards the door.

Chloe nodded. "Right. We'll go talk to the husband." She started towards the kitchen. Lucifer was looking around the living room. His usual expression of boredom. "Come on Lucifer. I know this is the most exciting case."

Lucifer scuffed and followed his partner to the kitchen. He truly was bored. He liked the cases involving models or drug dealer. This looked like a mere domestic disturbance. As he entered the kitchen, Detective Decker was already questioning a short balding man. Her blue eyes furrowed in concentration as he blubbered out a story.

"Did Gabriela have any enemies?" She asked the man.

The man sniffled. "No everyone liked Gabby." He was holding the hand of a woman beside him. "Right Kim?"

The woman named Kim nodded. "She was well liked. At work. In our family. My parents were elated when she married Josh."

"We were trying to have a baby." Josh blubbered. "What am I going to do now?"

"I know this is difficult for you Mr. House." Chloe tried to sound sympathetic.

Bored Lucifer stepped towards the man. "Were you having an affair?"

Josh narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. "No!" He shook his head and looked at Detective Decker. "Who is this?

Chloe sighed. "My partner Lucifer Morningstar."

"Josh would never cheat on Gabby." Kim interjected. "He is a youth pastor."

Lucifer chuckled. "Like pastors never sin." He leaned towards Josh. His eyes level with the shorter man. "Now tell me Joshua. What is it you truly desire? Come on you can tell me."

Josh's mouth fell agape as he gazed into the tall man's eyes. Feeling a compulsion to tell him everything. "I uh." He tried looking away. "I like gay-" He was interrupted by an annoying ring tone

Lucifer scoffed. He let his phone continue to ring. "You like gay bars? Gay porn?" He was trying to get out Josh's truest desires. The intone continued to break Josh's focus. He felt the Detective nudge him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked.

He shook his head and returned his attention to Josh. The phone stopped. "So come on Josh. Tell me what it is you desire?" The ringtone started up again.

Josh shook his head. "Look man. I didn't kill my wife." He looked at Detective Decker. "Do you need anything else?" He said with irritation.

The annoying ringtone continued. "Lucifer, please answer the phone."

Growling inwardly Lucifer pulled his cellphone from his jacket pocket. He groaned when he saw the caller ID as he swiped the answer button. "Hello." His voice was laced with irritation. He glanced over at the Detective as she was still talking to Josh and his sister.

"Mr. Morningstar. This is Principal Walters." A male voice spoke.

"Yes, Principal Walters. What did she do now?" He glanced over at the Detective. Josh and Kim had left the kitchen. "Its Principal Walters."

Chloe nodded. "What did she do now?" She knew the call was about Lucifer's sixteen year old daughter. Six month ago she and Lucifer had gone to investigate the murder of an actress. Chloe was surprised to learn about Lucifer's close connection to the actress. Since than she had watched her partner struggle to raise a feisty teenager.

Lucifer hung up the phone. "Persephone got into another fight. I need to go to the school to collect her." He growled. This was the third fight she had been this month. "This child is testing me."

A chuckle emitted from Chloe's lips. "Of course she is. She is a teenager. That's what they do." She patted his arm. "So, stop at the school before heading to the precinct?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes. His daughter had been trying his patience. When he mother died he promised to take over her care. He didn't realize it would be this hard. In the six months since Joanie's demise Persephone had been expelled from two schools. She had been arrested once for drug possession. He was at his wits end. Even though he himself was the Devil. Debauchery was his invention. Drugs and women were his jam. But it vexed him to have to deal with a rebellious teenager. He gave her everything. But it didn't seem to be enough.

He followed the Detective out to her cruiser. He sat with a huff in the passenger seat. "She was such a good girl before her mother died."

Chloe sighed. "Losing a parent can be hard on a kid. I know I had a hard time after my dad died." She tried to reassure him.

"I don't know how to reach her." He hated to feel helpless. But raising a child was something he never imagined himself doing. Ever since he left his throne in Hell he had been living the carefree bachelor life. Sex every night with beautiful women and men. Orgies and drugs galore. Running his nightclub. But his life had been turned upside down since his daughter came to live with him. Before she had lived with her mother. He visited on occasion. That was the deal. Janie wanted her. The devil's offspring. He had reluctantly agreed. Then Joanie was murdered by her sister and Lucifer wasn't going to let his daughter just go into the foster care system. He didn't realize it was going to be this difficult.

"Why don't you try getting her therapy? Its working for you." Chloe suggested.

"Dr. Linda said she can't." He folded his arms.

"Well, I bet Linda knows child psychologists. She could recommend someone. Persephone obviously needs help. Acting out is her way of telling you."

Lucifer shook his head. "I don't think that is what it is, Detective."

"Really, then what is it?" Chloe asked him.

The Devil was at a loss for words. "I'll buy her a new car."

"Lucifer. Buying her a new car won't solve anything."

"It'll make her love me more." He grinned. "Or that motorcycle she has been asking for."

Chloe shook her head. "Oh Lucifer." She pursed her lips and kept driving. As a mother herself she understood how difficult parenting could be. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the high school. Both lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Big black boots swung lazily in the chair as she leaned back. Arms folded against her chest. Long black hair tumbled down her shoulders. Nearly black eyes glared at another girl sitting across from her. She sighed heavily as the bell rang for lunch. Persephone Morningstar wanted to go eat with the two friends she had managed to find in this school.

Two months ago she had transferred in after being expelled from a prior school. Fighting and insubordination had been the reason for her expulsion. Now she was on the verge of another expulsion. The girls dressed in fancy designer clothes felt it necessary to pick on her. She liked dressing in black band shirts and plaid skirts. Sporting clunky black boots she didn't fit in with the Prada clad crowd. Even though she could afford to dress like them, she wasn't interested in it. So she would fight with mean girls. Fires would start or objects would fly off shelves. Heads got knocked against lockers. And perplexed administrators would still find a way to blame Persephone.

"Can you stop swinging your legs?" The blond girl across from Persephone said snottily.

Shrugging her shoulders Persephone merely ignored the girl. She smirked and swung her legs faster. The blond snorted with derision. She had been trying to torment Persephone and her friends for weeks. Making fun of her clothes or her name. But Persephone wouldn't let the blond win. But Persephone felt compelled to protect her only friend from the blond's onslaught of cruelty. During PE when the blond tried making her friends cry somehow a stack of gym mats fell onto the blond. Persephone laughed and a shoving match ensued. And next thing they knew they sat outside the principal's office waiting for their parents.

Voices from outside of the office made Persephone turn her head. She could hear the distinctive British accent of her father. She sighed and tried to muster a fake smile. Knowing he would be angry at having to be here once again. The door opened and her father entered with the receptionist and a woman Persephone assumed to be the blond's mother. "Hi Daddy."

Lucifer narrowed his gaze at his daughter. "Don't Hi Daddy me." He said coldly. Turning to the receptionist. A middle aged brown haired woman. "What's her punishment this time?" He inquired.

"You will have to talk to the principal." The receptionist replied.

The other woman walked over to the blond and swept her hair aside. "Oh Brianna. What happened Precious?" She sat down looked at Persephone with the same haughty derision as her daughter.

"She beat me up, Mother." Brianna mustered up some fake tears. "I wasn't doing anything I swear."

Persephone snorted. "Oh Please. You are such a liar. You and your plastic friends wouldn't leave Hanna alone."

"You made gym mats fall on me." Brianna retorted.

"And how did I do that?" Persephone chuckled as the principal stepped out of his office. She rolled her eyes and looked at the portly balding man.

"Mr. Morningstar. Mrs. Foster. Thank you for coming." He frowned at the two teenagers before ushering the two parents into the office. The door closed behind them.

"I know you are some kind of witch or something." Brianna said after the door was closed.

Persephone laughed. "Stay off the drugs Brianna. I'm not a witch."

"Whatever. I know you made those mats fall on me. Just like you made my backpack catch fire last week."

"Keep dreaming Barbie." Persephone laughed again. She turned her attention to the closed door. Trying hard to hear what the adults were saying. She could make out her father's smooth voice. Explaining that she was a good girl going through some emotional trauma after losing her mother. She listened as Brianna pulled out her phone and began tapping on it. No doubt texting rumors to her friends. Brianna had been right about Persephone making the mats fall. Her backpack catching fire. That was something new she had discovered she could do. One of her many gifts she had inherited from her father, Lucifer. The Devil himself. When she had first discovered her angelic powers she had been scared. But since her mother's death she had found herself needing to defend herself against the Barbies in the halls. She didn't do anything to badly hurt anyone. Though she was strong enough to inflict a lot of damage, Persephone knew she could get in big trouble if she caused too much damage. Not from the school. Not even from police. But from a much higher power. She glanced upward for a moment. No doubt her Grandfather was watching her every move. Or so she had been told by her father's angelic brother Amenadiel.

The principal's door opened. The three adults emerged. Clearing his throat Principal Walters looked at the girls. "You will both be suspended for three days." He nodded to Lucifer and Brianna's mother and then walked back into his office.

Lucifer glared at his daughter. "Get your things." He ordered.

She grabbed her backpack and stood up and glanced back at Brianna whose mother was cooing protectively at her. :Smirking she turned her gaze to her father. "So, just suspension. That's not so bad." She chuckled.

"I fail to find that humorous young lady." Lucifer grumbled as he entered the hallway with Persephone close behind. "I am getting really tired of getting calls to come down here. You are smarter than this."

Persephone sauntered behind him. Her head down as he spoke. "I'm sorry Daddy." She mumbled.

"You keep saying that. But I don't believe it." He continued. "I give you cars and money. What more do you need to behave?" He stopped and looked at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She looked away from his stern gaze. Life had been fairly easy living with the Devil. He let her do whatever she wanted. He was too busy partying or playing detective. Persephone found herself wanting his attention. So she acted out.

Exasperated Lucifer turned and continued out of the school. "I have important work helping the Detective catch bad guys."

"Yeah, yeah." Persephone rolled her eyes. Her father the Devil like to play cop. He was a consultant for the LAPD. Helping a detective on homicide cases. Most of his time was spent in his pseudo career. But Persephone knew it was because her father fancied the detective he worked with. She squinted her eyes as they walked outside. Her father a few steps ahead as the approached a black police cruiser. Lucifer opened the back door for Persephone. She slid in. "Hello Detective Decker." She greeted her father's partner. A petite blond woman. She had just hung up her phone.

Detective Decker smiled and looked back at Persephone as Lucifer got into the passenger seat. "Hello Persephone. What did you do this time?"

The teenager shrugged. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to the Detective." Lucifer growled as the car was started. "She got into a fight. Three days of suspension."

Detective Decker nodded as the car pulled out of the school. "We have a lead on the case. A suspect is waiting for us to question back at the precinct."

"Oh, who got slaughtered today?" Persephone leaned forward. Eager to hear gory details from the detective.

"You are going to go back to Lux, young lady." Lucifer chided.

Folding her arms Persephone leaned back. "Let me guess. I'm grounded." There was no answer from her father.

Detective Decker glanced back. "Its just another average case. Nothing out of the ordinary." She smiled.

"Right." Persephone chuckled. "So, in other words my dad is bored to tears because its not some porn star."

"Excuse me. I am not bored." Lucifer interjected.

"Please Dad. I know you are bored." Persephone persisted.

The Devil glanced back at her. "I admit its not the most exciting case. Yet." He glanced at his partner. "But we just started."

"Sure Dad." Persephone glanced out the window of the police car. Palm tree lined streets raced by. Soon they were in front of her father's nightclub Lux. She grabbed her backpack and opened the door of the car.

"I'll be home later. Don't wait up for me." Lucifer said to her.

Persephone rolled her eyes and nodded as she closed the car door and headed to the entrance of the club. She looked back to see the car had already zoomed away. Shaking her head she started into the club. There was a few people outside trying to get in. Scantily clad women eyed the teenage as she walked up to the bouncer.

"Hello Persephone." The large bald man greeted her.

She smiled at him. "Hey Bruce. How is it going today?"

He shrugged. "Just another day." He picked up the velvet rope and stepped aside to let her in. "Did you get in trouble again?" He looked at his watch. "You are home early."

"Just another squabble." She smirked as she walked past him. "Have fun Bruce." She called as the man chuckled. She entered the club and looked towards a few people milling about and dancing. It would be teeming later as the sun dipped below the horizon. She went down the stairs and sat at the bar.

A beautiful woman with copper toned skin was staring at the small group of people. She smiled slightly as Persephone sat down. Sauntering towards the teenager. "What did you do now?" She placed a glass on the bar and poured some brown liquid into it.

"Oh you know the usual." Persephone started to pick up the glass only to have Maze swipe it from her and take a sip.

Maze nodded. "Fighting again." She drained the glass and set it on the counter. "Did you win?"

Persephone shrugged. "Don't I always?"

"Well, if you use the moves I taught you there is no human alive that can beat you." She poured more liquor into the glass. "So, what was it about this time?"

"Mean girls picking on my friend. I hate it. Hanna is too nice for her own good. She just lets the Barbie clones torment her. I couldn't take it. So some gym mats fell on Brianna Foster. And next thing I knew she came swinging." Persephone imitated a punch. "So, I defended myself."

"Did she bleed?" Maze smirked.

"No. No blood. Sorry Maze." She shrugged.

Setting the glass down Maze shrugged. "Its probably for the best. Humans squirm when blood is spilled."

"Of course demons like it when blood is spilled." Persephone said to the beautiful woman.

Maze nodded. "Always. So, are you grounded again?"

Persephone shrugged. "Sure. If that's what you want to call it. No doubt my Dad will buy me a car or something." She mused.

"So, what's wrong with a car?" Maze asked.

"I don't need another car. I already have three. I just need my dad once in awhile." She replied. Now feeling a bit of sadness. "He's always off with Detective Decker or one of these sluts." She waved her hand towards the crowd in the club.

Maze snorted. "Don't I know it."

"Hey, who are you calling a slut?" A thin woman in a sparkling gold dress interrupted. Heavily made up with some cheap perfume.

"I wasn't talking to you." Persephone rolled her eyes and glanced at Maze.

The woman put her hands on her hips. "I heard you call us sluts." She turned to her friend. "Didn't you hear her call us sluts?" Her friend nodded.

"Whatever." Persephone grabbed her backpack and turned to Maze. "I'm going upstairs now. See you later Maze." The demon nodded as she walked away.

"Hey, answer me." The woman shouted at her.

Turning Persephone folded her arms and looked at the woman. "About what?" She cocked her hip.

"You called us sluts. Apologize." The woman put her hands on her hip.

Persephone scoffed and started to walk away. This woman was not worth the time. She heard the woman say something about her clothes.

"How did they let her in here?" The other woman had said.

A security guard walked over towards Persephone. She smiled at the man. "Hey, Todd. Those two ladies were verbally abusing me." She pointed at the two women who glared back.

The security guard nodded. "I'll take care of it ." He started towards the women.

"Thank you." She smiled at the women as Todd started to escort them out of the club. She then started towards the elevator that lead up to the penthouse. She sighed. Wishing her mother was alive. She needed someone to talk to. Pushing the button she tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped into the elevator. Leaning on the back wall as it began its ascent she felt exhausted. She didn't want to rebel. But it was the only time her father would talk to her. The elevator reached the penthouse and she walked into the lavish apartment. She dropped her backpack by the bar and then she walked over to the couches and plopped down and turned on the TV. It was going to be another lonely night while Lucifer ran around town playing detective.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode in silence after dropping Persephone off at Lux. Lucifer stared out the windshield. His jaw clenched. His fists balled. Chloe glanced at him a few times. Her lips pursed trying to think of something to say. She sighed. "Dan, called while we were at the school. Josh House, Gabby's husband told him there was man she worked with who was fired for sexual harassment. He blamed Gabby. So, Dan sent units to pick up the man."

Lucifer nodded. "Uh huh." He replied without interest. He honestly didn't care about this case. His mind was in turmoil thinking about his troublesome offspring. "My Father must have a hand in this." He spoke a moment later.

"What?" Chloe glanced over at him. "Have a hand in what?"

"My daughter's rebellion. He sent her as revenge for my rebellion." He looked at the detective.

Chloe snorted. "She's your daughter Lucifer. I don't think your father had anything to do with her being-"

"No. I'm positive that is what it is." Lucifer interrupted his partner. "It makes sense now. That bastard." He folded his arms. "I won't go back to Hell so he is somehow influencing my daughter to rebel against me."

The Detective had no words for her partner. She wasn't sure what to say. Her partner's Devil delusions were starting to concern her. "I really think you should talk to Linda about this." The car pulled into the precinct parking lot. "Now, can you focus on the case?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, I'll go speak with Linda." He replied getting out of the car. He started for his own car.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called after him. "The case?"

He stopped and turned to her. "I need to talk to Linda, like you said. Find out how to get back at my Father." He continued for his car. Leaving his exasperated partner fuming. "Talk to you later Detective." He called to her.

Minutes later Lucifer found himself at his therapist's office. He marched down the hall and right to her door. Barging right into the office. "Doctor, my father is influencing my daughter to rebel against me." He declared. "I need you to help me figure out how."

Dr. Linda Martin looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer." She exclaimed. "I'm with another patient." She pointed to a thin man sitting on the couch.

Sighing heavily Lucifer looked at the man. "Oh right. Sorry." He replied slightly defeated.

"You don't have another appointment for a few days. I am booked up-"

He held up a hand and cut her off. "Fine. I'll figure it out on my own." He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him. He marched to his Corvette and got in. Inwardly fuming he needed to get back at his father for corrupting his daughter. Starting the car he sped off towards Lux.

* * *

Persephone sat on the fancy leather couch in the living room of her father's penthouse. She was watching murder mystery TV on Investigation Discovery. Handfuls of popcorn piled into her mouth. Her eyes glued to the TV. Her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was oblivious to anything else around her. She failed to hear the flap of angel wings enter the room.

"You find this viewing to be of interest." A deep male voice cut in.

Popcorn flew out of the bowl as Persephone jumped. "Jesus!" She turned to the source of the voice. Her father's angelic brother stood next to the couch. Tall and regal resembling an African American male.

"Wrong uncle." The tall angel folded his arms.

"Uncle Amenadiel." Persephone felt her heart beating against her chest. "I told you that I would not help you get my Dad back to Hell."

The angel sat down close to her. "That is not why I am here." He eyed the television again.

Persephone was suspicious. Angels always had a mission of some sort when they visited her. None of them ever just came to visit. "Then why are you here?"

For a moment Amenadiel was focused on the television. "Humans and their murdering ways. Its a wonder my father created such vicious creatures." He mumbled.

"Yeah, we are." Persephone replied.

The angel looked at her. His dark eyes looking her up and down. "You aren't entirely human Persephone."

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You walk a fine line between the human world and the Divine." Amenadiel started. He noted his niece's bored attention. "And the balance between the Divine and the human world must be maintained."

Persephone eyed. "Yes, you have explained that before. And I told you before I don't want my Dad going back to Hell."

Amenadiel held up his hand. "I told you. I am not here about that. I am here for you."

She pulled her feet from the coffee table and inched away from him. "Me?" She set the bowl of popcorn down. Her dark eyes examining the angel.

"You have been getting into a lot of trouble at school lately. Fires starting mysteriously. Objects flying off shelves and hitting other children."

Persephone shifted slightly and looked at the floor. "Yeah." She said slowly.

"You are becoming comfortable in using your powers. Almost too comfortable." He explained. He sensed the teenager's growing discomfort as he spoke. "The balance is threatened when humans start to suspect that the Divine truly exists. It makes it harder to maintain the balance when too many know the truth."

She felt his dark eyes burrowing into her. She tried her best to look away. Her father had told her about other siblings of hers getting into trouble for using their angelic powers against humans. God himself had flooded the world to rid it of angelic offspring. Feeling her throat grow dry as her uncle spoke. Her hands began to sweat.

Amenadiel began to speak again. Only to be interrupted when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Lucifer. Persephone sprang to her feet and ran to her father. Tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy, I'm so sorry for being bad. Don't let Uncle Amenadiel take me away." She sobbed into his chest.

Shocked Lucifer placed a hand on his daughter's back and glared at his brother. "What is going on here?" His voice laced with anger. "Why are frightening my child?"

Amenadiel stood up and walked towards his brother. "I was just talking to her."

Lucifer stepped towards his brother. Putting himself between Amenadiel and Persephone. "She's sobbing. Why is she sobbing?" His voice grew dangerous. Despite the problems he was having raising the girl. There was no way he would allow anyone to harm her. Not even a member of his family.

"Careful brother." Amenadiel held up a hand. "I am just growing concerned about a few things. I have been watching her. She has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Others are starting to notice."

Lucifer glanced back at his daughter. The look of fright upon her face made his heart drop. No one hurt his child. "What others?"

"Michael. Father-" Amenadiel shrugged. "You know Father's stance on Nephilim."

"Father is the reason she is like this." Lucifer growled.

Both Amenadiel and Persephone gave Lucifer strange looks. "What?" Amenadiel asked his brother.

Lucifer turned to his daughter. "Darling, my brother and I need to talk in private."

Persephone hesitated. "But-"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I promise you. No one is taking you away from me. Now, run along while I speak with my brother." Lucifer gave her a faint smile.

Nodding Persephone started towards the stairs that lead to her room. "I love you Daddy."

"As do I child." He responded as she walked out of the room. He turned his dark eyes to his brother. His slight smile melting into a scowl. "Father, is somehow causing her to rebel against me. Revenge for my own rebellion." He walked towards his bar and picked up a bottle of liquor and poured it into a glass.

"What are you talking about, Luci?" Amenadiel asked with confusion. "Father, isn't causing your daughter to rebel."

Taking a long drink of whiskey Lucifer smacked his lips. "Of course he is. Why else would she be acting up?" He set the glass down to pour more liquor into it.

"Luci, you are wrong about Father. He has no desire to turn your child against you. But he is concerned about her using her powers against humans. That is why I am here."

Lucifer looked his angelic brother up and down and stepped towards him. "Here for what, exactly?" His voice lowered. "You aren't taking her."

"I am not here to take her. But to warn her and you. If she severely hurts a human or causes one to learn the truth about Divinity then there will be consequences." He explained. "You remember what happened to your son."

Lucifer glared at him. "I remember." He turned and stepped back towards his bar. Picking up the glass full of whiskey he took another long sip. "Is that all, brother?" He replied coldly with his back to his brother.

"I swear father is not influencing her to rebel against you. But you do need to tell her what happens to Nephilim who cause too many problems for her. I know you don't want that happening to her." His voice was laced with true concern.

"Your concern is noted." He turned to his brother. "If that is all, you can leave." He sneered at the angel.

Amenadiel sighed. "That is all. For now." His wings appeared as he walked towards the balcony and then with a flap he was gone.

For a moment Lucifer just stood looking at the empty spot. He still suspected his Father was behind his daughter's rebellion. But he was also concerned about her using her powers against humans. His phone rang breaking his momentary trance. It was the Detective. "Yes, Detective."

"Lucifer, I really need your help with this case. If you don't mind." Detective Decker pleaded on the other end.

"Of course Detective." He replied.

"Meet me at the precinct." She said.

"Of course." He nodded and hung up the phone. He picked up the glass on the bar and downed the rest of the whiskey. He put his phone back in his jacket pocket and walked to his daughter's room. The teenager was laying on her bed reading. Heavy metal blaring out of her stereo. She looked up when he entered the room and lowered the volume. "Darling, I need to go back to the precinct to help the Detective."

Persephone put her book down and sat up. "What about Amenadiel?" Concern in her voice.

Lucifer sat down on the foot of his bed. "We'll discuss that later. But I promise you he isn't going to take you away from me. No one will ever take you away from me." He put his hand on her arm.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry I am such a pain in the ass."

He sighed. "Its not your fault child." He stood up and smoothed his jacket. "But we do need to talk about your powers later."

"Okay, Dad." She pursed her lips. "Do you really think Grandpa is making me rebel against you?"

Lucifer turned away from his daughter. "I suspect so, yes." He didn't want to lie to her. Turning to her. "We'll get to bottom of this. Just behave tonight okay. Please.": He pleaded with her.

Persephone nodded. "I'm just going to read." She picked up her book. "Bye Dad." She turned her music back up.

"Bye Persephone." He replied before walking out the door. He glanced back at her for a moment. Then headed to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sat at her desk in the precinct. She was looking over some evidence that forensics had just handed her. Her partner was off dealing with his delusions and a teenaged daughter. She had called him to try and get his help on the case. But she suspected he wouldn't be much help. Uniformed officers had just brought in a suspect in the murder of Gabriella House. Sighing she picked up the file on the suspect and started towards the interrogation room.

"Hey Chloe." A male voice came from behind her.

She turned to see her ex-husband and fellow detective. "What Dan?" She asked.

"Do you need help interrogating the suspect? Since Lucifer took off."

Thankful Chloe nodded. "That would be great, thank you Dan." She smiled weakly.

Dan snorted as they started towards interrogation. "I can't believe Lucifer just abandoned you. I thought this was what he wanted to do."

"He didn't abandon me, Dan." Chloe stopped just before the interrogation room. "His daughter is having problems and he is trying to help her. We have a daughter. You know what its like to want to help her."

"Yeah but Trixie is hardly a delinquent." Dan responded.

Chloe opened the door. "Lets focus on the case." She walked into the room with Dan and sat down in front of a brown haired man sitting calmly staring at the wall. His calm demeanor was a little disconcerting to her. Dan sat beside her. "I'm Detective Decker. Mr. Roth, is it?" She said to the man.

Blue eyes turned their attention to the detective. "Call me Greg." A smooth voice replied. He placed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Okay Greg. Do you know why you are here?" Chloe asked him.

Greg shrugged. "Something about Gabby House?" He leaned back in the seat. His gaze momentarily switched to Dan then back to Chloe. "Do I know you?"

"I just told you my name." She sighed with irritation.

Greg glanced at Dan again. "No, I swear I know you from somewhere." He smiled at her. "A pretty face like yours. Hard to forget."

"Focus Greg." Dan spoke with a stern order. "We are here about Gabriella." He glared at the man. He didn't like how he was looking at his ex-wife. "It says here you were fired from your employer for sexual harassment."

"A misunderstanding." Greg rolled his eyes. "I merely complimented a woman on her skirt." His fingers tapped on the table. His gaze back to Chloe. "A movie. You were in a movie. Topless." He laughed. "I remember now."

Chloe sucked in a breath. "Yes. I was in a movie." She pursed her lips. Feeling her anger rising. Wishing Lucifer was with her. He would keep this creep in line. Though she was thankful to have Dan next to her.

"Hot Tub High School." Greg pointed at her. "That was a great movie." He glanced at Dan. "Wasn't it?" He laughed loudly.

"You need to simmer down, man." Dan said with rising anger.

Chloe cleared her throat. "You blamed Gabriella for your firing?"

"Sure. She was a bit of a snitch. I asked her out one time. And she blew up. Screaming that I was creep. That I was stalking her." Greg explained.

"You know she was married, right?" Chloe replied.

Greg shrugged. "Yes. But it was clear she was not a happy marriage. I would hear her talking to the other women in the office. Complaining about her husband not being able to hold down a job. She was having to work overtime."

Chloe listened to the creep talk. "Josh said they were happy."

He snorted. "Of course he said that. Don't they all say that? Anything to lift suspicion from themselves. But everyone knows its almost always the husband."

"But his alibi checks out." Chloe challenged Greg. "He also told us you showed up at their house several times. One time you were in the bedroom when Gabriella came home alone."

"Gabby, said their cable was out." Greg sighed.

Chloe glanced at Dan. They exchanged eye rolls. "Yeah. That's why you were there. That's why a restraining order was filed."

"It didn't stick." Greg smiled. "Now, I didn't kill Gabby. Check my alibi. I was out of town visiting my mother." Greg started to get up. "Can I go now?"

Dan stood up to meet his gaze. "Don't leave town." He growled as he opened the door.

"Right." Greg fake saluted the detective before winking at Chloe. "Huge fan of Hot Tub High School Chloe." He smiled and then walked out of the room

Chloe shuddered as she stood up. She felt like taking a long shower after talking to Greg. Starting for the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine Dan. I just want to finish my notes and then head on home to Trixie."

Dan smiled. "Okay. You sure? I can come stay with you guys."

"No. Its fine Dan." she headed to her desk and sat down.

"Okay, Detective. I'm here. Like you wanted." A British voice announced loudly.

She looked up to spy her well dressed partner standing in front of her desk. "Sorry, to make you come all this way. But Dan helped me." She looked back down at her paperwork. Lucifer sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Dan can help me with the rest f this case. He isn't working on anything right now. That way you can focus on your daughter."

Lucifer frowned. "But I want to help you, Detective." He sounded defeated.

Chloe smiled at him. "I don't think you do. Its clear you are distracted by Persephone. And I need focus on the case. Now, go home. I'll call you if I need you."

The tall man stood up with a huff. "Fine, Detective. If that is how you feel." His voice clearly laced with anger. "I'll leave."

She watched as he stormed out of the precinct. Part of her feeling bad for sending him home. She was also relieved that she didn't have to babysit him. Then she returned her attention to her paperwork.

* * *

An hour later Chloe walked into the home she shared with her mother. "Trixie?" She called to her daughter. The babysitter looked up from a book. "I'm sorry Karla."

The thin woman closed her book and stood up. "No, its fine Chloe."

Chloe set a bag of groceries on the counter and dug into her wallet. "Was she good?"

"Always. She was just doing her homework." Karla watched Chloe dig around in her wallet. Eager to get home. She smiled as Chloe handed her a wad of cash. "Thank you." She pocketed the money and walked to the couch to collect her things before walking out the door. "Bye Chloe."

"Bye Karla." Chloe called to her. She then walked to her daughter's room and knocked lightly on the door. She smiled seeing her eight year old laying on her bed fast asleep. A little sad she wasn't home to tuck her in. She walked into the room and lightly kissed Trixie on the cheek. "Goodnight Monkey." She whispered and then turned the lamp off beside the bed and walked out of the room.

Sighing she turned her attention to putting away the groceries before heading upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Babysitter Karla walked out the house beside the beach. Eager to get home she didn't notice the man sitting in a beat up old Dodge truck sitting across the street. Her car sped off as the man puffed on a cigarette. His blue eyes watching the beach house. The upstairs light was on and he was thrilled to see a heavenly silhouette fall across the blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

Wind rushed through their hair as the black classic Corvette sped along. Persephone sat looking at the passing palm trees and people. Her father Lucifer was tapping the steering wheel as music blasted from the stereo. He had insisted she go with him to therapy. He was thoroughly convinced that his father, God himself was causing her rebellion. She tried telling him that God had nothing to do with it.

Once in the building they walked in silence to an elevator. Persephone was deep in thought. Her mind going back to the conversation she had with her Uncle. She knew her powers could cause problems. Letting humans know the truth of divinity was forbidden. But she felt the urge to use them anyway. She was starting to hate who she was. An abomination in the eyes of God according to all the texts that she had ever read on her kind. But still her Grandfather visited her in dreams. And none of his visits were ever hostile. Sighing heavily she glanced at her father who seemed to be lost in his own mind.

The elevator dinged and she followed him down the hall. Her eyes watching the back of his shoes. Her stomach feeling queasy. Mainly from hunger due to not eating breakfast. But also she was nervous about what would transpire in the therapist's office.

They reached the door to Dr. Linda Martin's office. Lucifer walked straight into the office without knocking. "Good afternoon Doctor." He proclaimed. Persephone stood outside for a moment.

"Hello Lucifer. You are a little early." A woman responded.

"Yes, I know. I brought someone with me for my session." Lucifer said to her. He beckoned his daughter into the office.

Persephone reluctantly walked into the office. Her head down. She smiled weakly at the short attractive blond woman standing in front of a desk. "Hi."

"Persephone?" Dr. Linda asked.

"Yes, I need you help to fix her." He clapped his hands.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at her father. She didn't need fixing. She needed her father. She sighed heavily.

Dr. Linda grunted. "Lucifer, it doesn't work that way."

Lucifer walked over and planted himself on the couch. "We need you, Doctor." He patted the couch beckoning his daughter to sit beside him. He leaned forward. Dark brown eyes looking pleadingly at the Doctor. "Please."

Dr. Linda sighed and sat in chair in front of the couch. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." She motioned for Persephone to sit.

The teenager sat on the couch. Her eyes downcast at the floor. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. She folded her arms and stared blankly at the wall behind the Doctor. Feeling the blond woman's eyes looking her over. Her own dark eyes glanced at the woman.

"So, Lucifer. What is it think I can help you two with?" Dr. Linda crossed her legs. She wore a tight skirt and had heels on. Her blond hair pulled into a professional bun. She placed her hands on her lap. Her eyes looking back and forth between Lucifer and Persephone.

Lucifer reached for a pitcher of water sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. He poured a glass of water and took a sip. "I've told you about her getting into trouble at school, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Anyways, I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out why." He set his water glass down and glanced at his daughter. "Its my father. He is using her to get back at me."

Dr. Linda's eyes went wide. Her mouth opened slightly for a moment. Like she was having trouble finding words. "Y-your father?" She managed to get out.

"Yes. My Father." Lucifer leaned back on the couch.

Dr. Linda was still silent for a few moments. Finally she looked at Persephone. "What do you think about this Persephone?"

The teenager shrugged her shoulders. "I think he is crazy."

Lucifer snorted and glared at his daughter. "Its the only explanation. You are rebelling because of my rebellion against him."

Persephone scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That is totally not it, Dad." She growled. She looked at Dr. Linda. "I swear my Grandfather is in no way making me do anything. Or influencing me." She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you talk to your Grandfather?" Dr. Linda asked.

Sniffling Persephone wiped a tear from her cheek. She was silent for a moment. Still looking past Linda at the back wall of the office. She wasn't sure how to say it. She knew the Doctor did not know the truth about her father. So telling her that God spoke to her in her dreams would seem crazy.

"Persephone." Lucifer's firm tone broke into her thoughts. "Child, the Doctor asked you a question." His voice was laced with irritation.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her father. The Devil himself staring back at her. She pursed her lips and looked at the Doctor. "Yes." She replied quietly.

Dr. Linda nodded. "You call him or he calls you?" She asked.

"No." Persephone shook her head. She wiped more tears from her cheek. "I see him in my dreams. That is where he talks to me." She looked dead on at the doctor. She felt her father shift on the couch.

"Your dreams?" Dr. Linda cocked her head. "That's it. That's how he talks to you."

"Yes." The teenager confirmed. "Ever since I was a little girl."

The Doctor cleared her throat. "I thought your father was alive." She asked Lucifer.

"He is Doctor." The Devil replied. His dark eyes focused on the teenager beside him. "What does he say to you?" He asked his daughter.

Persephone shrugged. "Which time?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" He was both curious and irritated. His Father was talking to _his_ daughter. How dare he. Lucifer imagined God telling _his _daughter all kinds of lies about him. No wonder she was rebelling against him.

"As long as I can remember. Since I was a little girl. As long as I have known you were the Devil." She locked eyes with him. "Its nothing bad, Most of the time he just wants to talk."

"Wait a second." Dr. Linda interjected in the moment between father and daughter. "You know your father is the Devil." She was a little shocked that this teenager was brought into her patient's delusions. _Did her mother know? _She knew Lucifer clung to the metaphor of himself being the Devil. So she thought she would continue the game.

Persephone glanced at Dr. Linda. "Of course I do." She said it casually.

"Yes, of course she does Doctor." Lucifer confirmed. "She's is what is known as Nephilim. Half angel and half human." He explained.

The doctor was trying hard to stay with the metaphor. But she was at a loss at how she could help. It concerned her that Persephone had been raised believing her father was the Devil. He had passed his delusions onto an innocent child. She wasn't sure how to deal with that revelation. She took a deep breath. She was going to try her best to work with the metaphors. "You said your Grandfather just wants to talk. What is it you two talk about?"

"Lots of things." Persephone replied. She glanced at her father. "But at no time has he told me to rebel you. We do talk about you, Daddy. He tells me, the he still loves you." Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Lucifer scoffed loudly and shook his head. "I highly doubt that child." He sneered. "He gave up on me a long time ago."

Persephone sniffled as she reached for a Kleenex sitting on the coffee table. "No. He hasn't." She pleaded. Glancing at the Doctor. "I know you think this is all crazy."

Dr. Linda shrugged. "Its a lot to take in. I really don't know what I can do to help." She sounded defeated.

"Doctor, my daughter is rebelling against me. Getting into fights. Getting into trouble. I just don't know why." Lucifer said sadly. "Ever since her mother died."

"Well, Lucifer. Losing a parent is a traumatic thing for a child to go through. Lots of children act out-" Linda started to explain only to be interrupted when Persephone stood up suddenly.

"Dad, you know what the problem is! You!." Persephone shouted. "You spend all of your time playing Detective or screwing everyone in L.A. Or you are partying at Lux. The only time you will even talk to me is when I get into trouble. Can't you see it?" Hot tears streamed down her cheek as she shouted at him. He held up a hand to speak. "No just listen to me for once!" Persephone stomped her foot and a lamp sitting on the side table beside the couch shattered and fell to the ground causing Linda to gasp.

"Oh my god. How did that happen?" Dr. Linda jumped up. She examined the shattered lamp.

Persephone kept her gaze on the Devil. "Grandpa is not making me do anything. Okay. He is the one who keeps me sane sometimes. When I have YOUR MEMORIES OF HELL HAUNTING Me!" She screamed loudly and the glass pitcher on the table shattered and water went all over. "JUST FOR ONCE PUT ME FIRST!" The windows of the office exploded. Linda screamed as glass flew all over.

Lucifer stood up and put his hands on his distressed daughter's shoulders. "Calm down, Persephone."

She pulled away from him. "Leave me alone." She cried and opened the door and ran out of the office slamming the door so hard the wood splintered.

"Persephone!" Lucifer shouted after his daughter. He glanced back at the Doctor who stood trembling by her desk. "I'm sorry about that Doctor."

Dr. Linda was again at a loss for words. "What the Hell, just happened?" She felt her hands trembling.

"I'll explain later." Lucifer replied. "I'll pay to have this all cleaned up." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a large wad of cash and set it on the table. "I have to go." He then walked out of the room leaving a scared Doctor behind.

* * *

Persephone trembled as she ran out of the Doctor's office. She ran down the stairs. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She had just caused destruction in front of a human. Her chest tightened. The angels were watching her. Her grandfather was watching. Once outside she looked around for a taxi. She needed to get away. She wanted to leave and never come back. Finally seeing a taxi she flagged it down.

The cab pulled up to the curb and Persephone quickly hopped into it. The cabbie glanced back at her. "Where to, miss?"

"Just drive." Persephone said to him.

The driver hesitated. "I need a destination."

"Ugh. Really. A park. Take me to the nearest park." She replied. "Please."

"Whatever. Its your dime." The driver shrugged and put the car into drive and pulled into traffic.

Persephone wiped her cheeks and watched the streets speed by. Sniffling she went over everything she had just shouted at her father. Everything that had been threatening to boil over for months had erupted out of her. The cab stopped at a small park. She eyed the kids running around the playground and a bunch of boys playing basketball.

"That'll be ten dollars." The cabbie said to her.

She reached for her wallet only to remember she didn't have it on her. There was no money in her pocket. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and bolted from the cab. She ran as she heard the cab driver shouting to her. Past the playground full of children. Past the basketball court. Her legs carried her as fast as she could go. She stopped when she reached a busy street. A car honked loudly before she could bolt into the street. Crying out she fell to her knees on the ground and buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Through her burning tear soaked eyes she saw a petite Asian woman standing on the sidewalk. Wearing jeans and a funny cat t-shirt. She looked young not much older than her. A weak smile appeared on Persephone's face. "Aunt Areal."

"Hey Persephone." The Angel of Death knelt beside her. Her hand still on Persephone's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sniffling Persephone shook her head. "I don't know Aunt Azrael." She sobbed. "Everything feels like its caving in. I just can't seem to get a handle on anything."

Azrael stood up and held her hand down to Persephone. "Want to talk? I have a minute until my next task."

Clasping her aunt's hand Persephone stood up. She followed the angel to a nearby bench and sat down. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. "Am I in trouble for what I just did?"

"What did you just do?" Azrael asked.

Persephone glanced at the angel. "I blew up at my father and a bunch of stuff exploded and broke in front of a human."

A chuckle emitted from Azrael's lips. "Oh." She shrugged. "I didn't see it. But I don't think you will be in trouble."

"But Uncle Amenadiel said you guys were watching me. He said I needed to be more careful with my powers or there would be consequences."

"That sounds like my brother." Azrael laughed again. "Amenadiel says a lot of stuff. He sees it as his duty to do whatever Dad tells him."

Persephone nodded as her aunt spoke. The angel had been visiting her for some time. She liked her. The only angel that didn't completely frighten her. She never imagined the Angel of Death would be so easy to talk to. "I'm just scared I'm going to be in trouble."

Azrael shrugged. "I thought you were used to trouble."

"I don't know why I am like this."

Azrael sighed and placed a hand on Persephone's arm. "Like what? Like a totally intelligent and beautiful woman. You are so much like my brother Lucifer. You think acting out will get you the attention you want. Lucifer did that. He lead a rebellion. And we both know how that ended."

Persephone nodded. "Yep. Sure do."

"But you are also like your mom."

"You know my mom? She dea-" Persephone paused. "Oh right."

Azrael laughed. "Your mom was resourceful. She was headstrong. Nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. Just like you. And I know you will find a way to get through whatever it is that is bothering you." She stood up from the bench, "I have faith in you. Always have." She smiled.

"Where are you going?" Persephone wasn't ready to see her aunt leave.

"Duty calls." The Angel of Death looked over at the basketball courts in the park. A young man playing with his friends fell suddenly to the court. His friends frantically trying to get him to wake up.

Persephone looked where her aunt was looking. She felt sad for the young man lying lifelessly on the hot court. "He's so young."

"I know." Azrael responded sadly. Her wings appeared as she took to the air.

A gust of wind picked up dust and leaves. "Aunt Azrael?" Persephone looked around. She sighed as soon as she realized she was alone. For a few minutes she watched the crowd gathering around the man on the court. An apparition floated above the man's body. Then she saw her aunt take the apparition's hand and then they were gone.

She sighed and started walking down the sidewalk. An ambulance flew past at full speed on its way to the park. Persephone wanted to get home. She needed to apologize to her father. The sun was beginning to descend in the sky as the teenager walked silently back to Lux.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer was quick to get to his car after Persephone had ran from the Doctor's office. He drove around for a while looking for her. His mind awash in what she had said. He had always thought himself a good father. Far better than his. He gave Persephone everything. Let her have freedom to do what ever she wanted. He was having trouble understanding why she was the way she was.

Finally he found himself back at Lux. He walked through the club to the bar. Picking up a bottle of liquor he poured himself a generous portion then sat on a stool and took a sip. His eyes staring at the mirrored wall.

"Didn't find her?" A female voice came from behind him.

He glanced back to see his demon Mazikeen. He shook his head. "No." He replied sadly. He took another sip. Mazikeen sat beside him and snapped her fingers at the bartender.

A drink was set before the demon. "She'll come home."

"I don't know what to do anymore Maze. I was convinced my father was manipulating her. But she says he isn't. And I believe her." He pursed his lips.

A slight chuckle escaped from Maze's lips. "Didn't think fatherhood was going to be this hard, did you?"

Lucifer snorted. "Took her with me to see Dr. Linda." He paused and took another drink. He reached for another liquor bottle and poured more into his glass. Another sip. "She exploded at me. Its all my fault. I don't pay enough attention to her apparently."

Maze scoffed. "I could have told you that."

The Devil turned his dark eyes to the demon. "Pardon me?"

"Teenagers are needy creatures, Lucifer. She lost her mother. Her father runs around Los Angeles playing detective. Sleeps with everyone he can. Of course she feels like she isn't a priority." Maze explained.

Lucifer's mouth fell open. "I give her everything though."

Maze shook her head. "You are such an idiot. She doesn't need things." The demon took a long drink and slammed that glass on the counter. "I know how she feels to be a the last priority in your life. Ever since you met that Detective-"

He held up a hand. "So, I just need to spend more time with her. Its that simple." He finished off his glass of liquor. He stood up from the stool. "Thank you Mazikeen." He smiled and then headed up to the elevator. Leaving his frustrated demon glowering at him from the bar.

* * *

Persephone wandered the streets for hours after her encounter with Azrael. She finally found herself in front of Lux. Sighing she walked towards the front door as it began to rain. Past the throngs of people waiting to get into the club. She spotted Brianna and her friends in line. She knew they were underage. The blond and her plastic friends pointed at her as she walked past.

"Where are you going, Persephone?" Brianna called. The blond was made up like a thirty year old. Wearing a tight leopard skin dress.

Persephone took a few steps towards the girls. "Inside." She smirked. She was only wearing a pair of tattered black jeans and a black t-shirt with the band Kittie on it and black boots. Her hair was a mess. Her makeup streaked from crying.

Brianna looked her up and down and scoffed. "Not dressed like a bum you aren't."

Shaking her head Persephone started towards the front of the line. Leaving the Barbies cackling and pointing. Upon reaching the bouncer guarding the door. "Hello Bruce." She smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Morningstar." The large muscled man replied as he picked up the rope. "How are you tonight?"

Persephone looked back and smiled at Brianna and her friends. "I'm doing great." She pointed to Brianna. "See those girls there."

Bruce nodded.

"They go to my school and are underage."

"Right. Thank you." Bruce nodded.

Persephone patted his arm and continued into Lux. The music thumped as the scantily clad danced and drank. She wasn't interested in staying in the club. She merely wanted to get upstairs to shower and go to bed. She pushed the button to the elevator.

The doors slid open and she slumped into it. Pushing the button to the penthouse she sighed and leaned against the wall. She was a little nervous. Her father was no doubt angry with her. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him. "He's probably not even home." She folded her arms. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Then the doors opened. Music filled her ears as she saw him slumped over his piano. A familiar song came from the black instrument. Persephone ducked her head and tip toed to her bedroom.

She hadn't noticed the music stopped until she turned on her light to see him sitting on her bed. Drink in hand. Dark eyes staring at her. She jumped. "Oh hi Daddy." She squeaked. For a moment there was silence as father and daughter looked each other in the eye.

The Devil cocked his head. "Did you really think you could sneak past me?" He swirled his drink and took a sip.

Persephone shrugged. "I-uh" She stuttered. "No." She looked at the ground. Her heart pounded against her chest.

Lucifer set his glass down on the nightstand beside her bed. "We need to talk." He stood up from the bed. Took a step towards his troublesome offspring. Her eyes still looking at the ground. Gently he placed his hand on her chin. "Look at me Persephone." He said gently.

She raised her eyes to look at him. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "I know I am in big trouble."

Hand still under her chin. He smiled slightly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Are you now?" He chuckled.

"I destroyed Linda's office. Ran off. Amenadiel said-"

"Let me deal with your uncle. He will regret the day he tries to do anything to you. You are my daughter and as such I will deal with you." His voice held a dangerous tone.

It frightened her to hear him talk like that. She had heard what had happened to her half brothers through the centuries. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I am such a failure to you, Daddy." She pulled away from him and sat on her bed. She grabbed a teddy bear and hugged it tight while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Failure?" Lucifer said with an air of sadness. He pulled the chair from her desk and sat in front of her. "Persephone Morningstar. You are no failure." He placed his hand on her cheek. "What would make you think that you are a failure?"

She sniffled. "I am an abomination according to all of the books on my kind. I try to be good and not be like them. But I get the urge to do bad things."

Lucifer took in a deep breath. "You are not an abomination, Persephone." He grabbed his drink from the nightstand and took a sip. "Don't let some books written by brainwashed monks make you think you are an abomination." He set his drink back down. "True your grandfather forbade the pairing of angels and humans. But if he truly thought that you were an abomination you would have been destroyed a long time ago."

Persephone was surprised to hear him almost defend his father. "He does seem to like me. Or that's what I get from my dreams."

A low scoff was emitted from the Devil's throat. "Yes, he does. Which is why I thought he was manipulating you somehow."

"He wasn't though, Dad." Persephone set her teddy bear down.

"I know, darling. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what was going on with you. That is why I thought Dr. Linda could help." He took another sip of his drink.

Persephone pulled her legs to her chest. "My tirade in her office wasn't enough of an explanation."

Lucifer chuckled. "Message received. I'm sorry my work with the Detective makes you think I don't value you. Or that you aren't a priority."

"I like Chloe." Persephone smirked slightly. "But I just need my father sometimes. Coming home to listening to men and women moaning as-" She shuddered at the thought of her father's sex life.

"Oh please child. You are no virgin."

"Yeah but you are my father. No kid wants to hear their parents-" She shuddered again.

Lucifer laughed again. "Noted." He smacked his lips. "I will try my best to be a better father."

"You are a great father." Persephone smiled at him. "You don't impose a bunch of rules on me. You let me be me."

"I am great, aren't I." Lucifer smiled. He stood up. "Are you hungry? We can go get some dinner."

Persephone stood up. "I am starved actually." She wrapped her arms around him and felt him pull her closer for the hug. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Persephone." He pulled back and lead her out of the bedroom. He pushed the button to the elevator.

"So, what's up with that case you were working on with Chloe?"

Lucifer shrugged as the elevator doors opened and they walked in. "She kicked me off the case. Because I was too worried about you.":

Persephone looked at the floor as the elevator made its way downwards. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright. I'm sure Detective Douche helped her." He snorted.

"Well, hopefully you can work on the next case. I like hearing about them."

Lucifer shook his head. "My morbid child." He laughed as the elevator reached Lux. The thump of the music shook the walls of the elevator before the doors slid open. They walked into the club as throngs of people gyrated within its walls. "Busy night." He remarked.

"You can stay and play if you want." Persephone said to him.

"No, darling. I am taking my beautiful daughter to dinner. Can't let people think I starve my child." He said as they reached the front door. Bouncers held the door open for him. He handed a valet the keys to his car.

While waiting for the car Persephone spotted Brianna and her friends standing on a curb. She smiled and walked over to them. "What's wrong Brianna? Couldn't get into the club?"

"Oh shut up." Brianna sneered. "How did you get in and we didn't?"

Persephone pointed to her father who was watching her. "My father Lucifer Morningstar owns the club. I get in any time I want. And you are underage."

"Persephone." Lucifer called to her. The valet stepped out of the Corvette as he got in. "Lets go child."

"Bye Brianna." Persephone walked away from the blond and her friends. She slid into the car. Waving as they drove past. Her stomach growled. She was anticipating a nice dinner and time spent with her Dad.

* * *

Across town in the precinct Detective Chloe Decker finished up her paperwork. The murder of Gabriella House has been solved. A suspect had been arrested. Evidence cataloged. She was glad to put the case to bed. Putting the last of the paperwork into a folder and setting it on her desk she stood up.

"Chloe, good job on the case." Her ex-husband Dan said to her.

:"Thanks Dan. I'm just glad its over." She smiled at him. "Now, I want to go home and read Trixie a bedtime story and then go to bed myself."

Dan nodded. "Hey, do you want to catch a movie on Saturday with me and Trixie?"

"No Dan that is your time with her." She didn't want to impose on their father and daughter time. "Maybe we can have dinner together. Just the three of us."

"No Lucifer." Dan scowled.

Chloe scoffed. "Dan, he is just my partner. We haven't seen each other in a week." She shook her head. She hated to take Lucifer off the case but he needed to get his head on straight. The issues he was having with his daughter was getting in the way of police work.

"Right." Dan rolled his eyes. "Anyways see you Saturday. Tell Trixie goodnight for me."

"I will," Chloe said as he walked away. She grabbed her purse and headed for the her car. Her body ached to be home to relax. Outside Chloe reached her car and looked around. The creepy feeling that she was being watched came over her. She had spotted Greg Roth at the grocery store and a few other places. She felt like she was being followed. But hadn't mentioned it to any in fear of sounding paranoid. She got into the car and quickly started it and then drove off.

A car sitting across the street with a man inside pulled into traffic after the blue Charger. He had been following her for a week. A huge fan of the movie she had been in. Watching her every move. He only wanted her to be his and his alone. He did his best to stay back and not be noticed by the detective. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his next move. To show her how much he loved her. That he was the one she should be with. Not the lanky British guy. Him.


	7. Chapter 7

Music thumped as teenagers visited and danced in the high school gym. Persephone Morningstar stood in a corner wearing a short purple dress. She was talking to her friend Hanna. The two were laughing while others waved at her. Her father Lucifer had become a bigger part of her life. Spending more time with her. Even showing up to school with taco trucks or ice cream in tow. Students were thrilled to learn that he owned Lux and had even held a teen night just for them. This made Persephone more popular. Much to her dismay. She liked being an outcast.

"Hey Perse tell your Dad thanks for paying to cater this dance." A redhead named Piper McLean said to her. "The food is so good."

Persephone nodded. She hated being called Perse. "Again you are very welcome Piper." She smiled trying her best not to roll her eyes. She glanced at Hanna who stood with her back to the dance. Persephone could sense her friend's discomfort. "Are you having fun, Hanna?"

"Hey Persephone, want to dance?" A handsome blond boy asked. A member of the football team. He had once dated Persephone's arch rival Brianna Foster.

Not being into jocks Persephone hesitated. She looked the guy up and down. Tall and muscular like a football player should be. He came off as cocky and she didn't like how he ignored Hanna. "Sure, Cody." She replied. She looked at Hanna. "Just one dance." She smiled at her friend.

Hanna smiled. Shorter than Persephone she was dressed in an old fashioned pink dress. Her parents were not rich so they had to shop at Goodwill for a dress. Shorter than most people thought Hanna was in elementary school. Hanna wished she had the charm and confidence of Persephone. But she was thankful to have a friend.

Cody took Persephone's hand and lead her to the dance floor as the latest slow pop song played. He put an arm around her waist and they slowly swayed to the music. "Its cool that your Dad catered the food." He said trying to make small talk.

Persephone kept glancing at her friend. Feeling bad that Hanna seemed so uncomfortable here. She nodded at Cody. "He didn't really cater it. He just paid for it." She smiled at the jock.

"Oh well, the food is good."

They twirled around with the other teenagers. Persephone caught the eye of Brianna. The blond Barbie was dancing with another boy. Her blue eyes glared at Persephone the entire time. Persephone threw a smirk at her rival. She presumed Brianna was jealous of her sudden popularity. not that she wanted popularity.

The music stopped. "I'm going to get more food." Cody laughed before departing the dance floor.

Shaking her head Persephone walked over to Hanna who was sitting down. She looked so small in the chair. "That was awkward." She said to her friend while sitting down.

"You guys looked good together." Hanna said to her. "Did you see the look on Brianna's face?" Hanna laughed.

Persephone laughed. "She was pretty peeved wasn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Hanna nodded. "I think Cody is into you."

"He probably is." Persephone made a face. "But he really isn't my type."

Hanna sighed. "I wish guys looked at me." Her smile dwindled into a frown. She smoothed her pink Goodwill dress.

Persephone glanced at her friend. "They do." She tried to sound sincere.

"No they don't Persephone. You are tall and beautiful and rich. Me, I'm short, chubby and poor." Hanna sniffled.

Persephone hated how down Hanna was on herself. "I'm not that beautiful."

"Oh please Persephone." Hanna scowled at her. "I see the way the guys and even the girls look at you. Even before you got popular. I don't know why you hang out with me."

"Hanna, I really wish you wouldn't talk so low about yourself." Persephone hated her friend's pity parties. "You are great artist. Remember that painting you did, for art class?" Persephone was envious of her friend's artistic ability. "And sing. You could out sing Whitney Houston." She smiled.

"No, I couldn't," Hanna laughed.

Persephone looked at Hanna. "Okay maybe not Whitney. But damn. I am so jealous of your voice. When you sang my mom's song that one time for the talent show. I had goosebumps."

Hanna scoffed. "Brianna sang it and won."

"Brianna cheated. She lip synced. And she sucked." Persephone glanced out at the dance floor. Most of the others were eating and sitting down. "Do you want some more food? I'm hungry." She stood up.

"Not really."

"I'll bring you some punch." Persephone smiled before walking towards the food tables.

Cody and some of his friends were standing nearby gobbling food and laughing loudly. A guy named Brady looked at her. "Hey Persephone. Good grub your dad got." He said with his mouth full.

"Glad you like it, Brady." She said with mild disgust.

"Hey Persephone, why do you hang out with that midget?" Brady pointed towards Hanna and laughed.

Persephone glared at Brady. "She isn't a midget." She growled. "Excuse me." She tried pushing her way past the gaggle of jocks.

"Hey Perse. Brady didn't mean it." Cody interjected. "He's just an idiot."

"He can't help it." Persephone replied.

Brady looked at her. "I'm not an idiot."

Persephone pursed her lips. "Really?" She rolled her eyes and continued towards the food. Ignoring the jocks. Her eyes scanning the other teenagers. Brianna stood with her cliche of friends. She glared at Persephone. Grabbing a plate Persephone trolled the offerings of food. A little of everything. She piled on some crab puffs and pasta. She walked towards where Hanna had been sitting. She frowned and looked around for her friend. Sighing she sat down and dug into the food. Thinking Hanna may have just gone to the bathroom.

She looked up to see Hanna standing near Brianna and her clan. Hanna was clearly crying about something as Brianna picked on her. Anger rose up in Persephone as she set down her food and charged towards them. Hanna stormed past Persephone with her face buried in her hands. "What did you do now, Brianna?" She demanded of the blond.

The blond was laughing with her friends and mocking Hanna. All dressed in expensive designer dresses. Brianna turned and looked at Persephone. "Little bitty Hanna wet herself in the bathroom. I was merely pointing it out." She laughed and her friends laughed.

"Oh please. You were most likely making fun of her dress because it didn't cost thousands of dollars. You fake ass bitch."

Brianna put her hands on her hips. "So what if I was? Are you going to do something about it?"

Persephone's fist balled up. She wanted to punch Brianna but thought better of it. She had done so well to stay out of trouble that last few weeks. "Just leave her alone. Okay."

"No." Brianna scowled and turned back to her friends.

"Bitch." Persephone said to her and started to walk away.

"You know Cody only danced with you out of pity." Brianna called to her.

Turning and facing the blond. "Yes, well after being stuck with you I bet it felt like a vacation." One of Brianna's friends laughed eliciting a glare from the blond. Persephone smiled and continued back to the corner. Hanna had disappeared. She was concerned for her friend. She sighed and headed out of the gym. "Hanna," Persephone called out. A few other teenagers were milling around outside. Some making out. "Hanna?" Persephone called again. She sighed and started to go back into the gym only to be met with Brianna. Her eyes narrowed at the blond.

"I broke up with Cody. Just so you know." Brianna sneered at her.

"I really don't give a damn." Persephone tried to walk around Brianna. Only to have the blond block her path. She wasn't in the mood to fight. "What do you want, Brianna?"

"Just because your dad is Lucifer Morningstar doesn't mean you are popular. Everyone just wants to get into Lux for free." Brianna folded her arms. She was clearly trying to get under Persephone's skin.

Persephone took a deep breath. "Unlike you I really don't care about popularity."

"Oh please. Everyone cares about popularity. That's why you got your dad to pay for the food."

Trying really hard to not explode at the blond Persephone looked away from her. "I didn't. The dance committee needed help. I just offered help. I didn't know my Dad would go all out. But that's just how he is." Persephone tried to get past Brianna again. She scowled when the blond cut off her path again.

"Can you believe I won the talent show with _your_ mother's song?" Brianna smirked.

"Sure I can. Cheating to win does it every time." Persephone returned the smirk.

"I did not cheat."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "You lip synched."

"So?" Brianna chuckled.

Persephone thought she saw Hanna going back into the gym. "Excuse me, Brianna." She pushed past the blond.

"Does it anger you that I sounded good singing _your _mother's most famous song? I bet it just boils your blood." Brianna walked behind Persephone taunting her.

Doing her best to ignore the blond. "No." She mumbled.

"So ,what was it like coming home to see your mom dead?" Brianna's voice slithered out.

Persephone stopped in her tracks. Her blood boiled. Her fists balled up. "Watch it Brianna."

"Oh what are you going to do, Persephone?" Brianna clearly had her adversary cornered. "Have gym mats fall on me?"

Taking a deep breath Persephone was trying not to get into trouble again. She didn't want to disappoint her father. Brianna was trying to get a rise out of her.

"I saw it on the news. Your aunt killed your mom. What was up with that? Why didn't you defend your mom with your witch powers?" Brianna taunted.

:"I don't have witch powers, you lunatic." Persephone spied Hanna standing in front of the gym. Her friend talking to Piper. She started towards her friends. "Hanna" She called out while walking towards the gym. Brianna was a few steps behind her.

"Are you sure you weren't the one who killed your mom? I bet you used your witch powers on her." Brianna started.

Persephone stopped but kept her back to three blond. She spied Hanna walking towards her. She didn't want to get into trouble.

"That was it wasn't it. You really killed your mom. Ha!" Brianna laughed out loud. "It makes sense now. You killed your mom and framed your aunt to cover your tracks."

Feeling anger rise with her Persephone turned to Brianna. "You don't know what you are talking about Foster." She growled.

Brianna's eyes went wide as she looked at Persephone. She screamed. "What the hell? You really are a witch!" Brianna screamed.

Persephone took a step towards Brianna. "Not a witch." She growled again. Not seeing the orange glow of her eyes. She flicked her hand and Brianna's dress caught fire. "I am not a witch." She repeated as Brianna screamed.

"Persephone!" Hanna called out. She froze when her friend looked at her. "Persephone! What are you?" She screamed.

Catching a glimpse of her eyes in the reflection of a nearby window. Persephone paused. Her eyes glowed orange with the fires of Hell. She looked around. Brianna had took off running. She could still smell the burning dress. "Hanna." She felt the anger dissipating as she took a step towards her friend.

Hanna shook her head and backed away. "No. Stay away from me." She turned and ran back into the gym.

Persephone stood by herself for a moment. Her heart pounding against her chest. She then heard Brianna screaming from a distance as chaperone's ran towards the screams. Persephone felt tears form in her eyes. She was going to be in trouble again. She thought about going back into the gym until she heard sirens growing louder. Instead she chose to run to her car. A firetruck flew into the parking lot as Persephone had started her car. Taking a deep breath she peeled out of the lot and drove towards home.

* * *

Across town Chloe Decker was finishing the last of the dinner dishes. Her daughter Trixie was in the living room watching TV. She sighed as she placed the last dish in the strainer. It had been another long week dealing with another case. She had been relieved that her partner Lucifer was better able to focus. It helped tremendously and they were able to get the last case solved quickly.

She was eager for the weekend to begin. Tempted to take Trixie to the zoo. She just wanted some quality time with her daughter. The feeling of being watched was still plaguing her every move. Greg Roth was still making himself known almost everywhere she went. Trying to play it off as coincidences. She had tried using her position as a detective to prove he was stalking her. But her colleagues had not yielded any evidence.

Trixie began to scream from the living room. Chloe dropped the dish rag and ran towards her child. "Monkey. What's wrong?" She yelled as she entered the living room. Trixie ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Chloe placed her arms protectively around her daughter. "What's wrong?

Tears fell down the girl's face. "There was a man outside the window." She pointed to the window by the door.

Chloe looked towards the window and didn't see anything. She walked towards the door. Trixie clung to her. Putting a reassuring hand on her daughter. "Its alright, Monkey." Trixie still refused to let go of her mother. "I'm going to check outside real quick. Alright?"

Trixie reluctantly let go of her and nodded sadly.

Sighing Chloe unlocked the door and opened it. She looked at the porch and saw no one. A car sped down the road and she swore she saw Greg Roth behind the wheel. Shaking her head she didn't want to alarm her daughter. Closing the door she locked it and made sure the porch light was on. "There is no one there. Alright?"

Trixie nodded. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Chloe knelt down. "Its okay. Sometimes we get scared." She hugged Trixie. Her heart beat against her chest. She was definitely being stalked and she needed to do something about it. Pulling back. "Do you want to get ready for bed?"

"No Mommy. I'm too scared."

"I'll go with you. Then I'll stay in your room. Alright?" Chloe smiled.

Trixie returned her mother's smile. "Okay Mommy." She grabbed Chloe's hands and they both went upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I know this story seems like two separate stories and its meandering a bit. It is. But trust me everything will make sense in the end. Trust me. Haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer whistled happily as he entered the precinct. He smiled and waved at various officers and administrators as he made his way towards the Detective's desk. Life was going great for the Devil. He and his daughter had been getting along better. She was doing better at school. It allowed him to focus on the cases he helped with.

He reached Detective Decker's desk. "Good morning Detective." He beamed as he stopped in front of her.

The blond detective looked up and returned the smile. "Boy, you sound happy this morning." She replied. "How many girls did you sleep with this weekend?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Only two Detective." He sat in the chair beside the desk. "I'm happy because its been weeks since Persephone has gotten herself into trouble. And I couldn't be prouder of her."

Chloe smiled. It was heartwarming to hear her partner beaming about his daughter and not his sexual exploits. "That's good to hear, Lucifer. Really. Tell Persephone I am proud of her."

"Why are you proud of her? She's my daughter."

"You are my partner. We care about each other. So, I care about Persephone. I know you care about Trixie."

Lucifer shrugged. "I suppose you are right." He stood up. "So what sort of fun do we have today?"

"Not fun, unfortunately. Another dead body." Chloe replied as she stood up and grabbed her notepad and keys.

"Catching bad guys is fun, Detective."

"I suppose." Chloe said while heading out the door towards the car with Lucifer walking beside her. The two of them in good moods for once made her almost excited for the case.

On the road the two of them were lost in their own minds. Lucifer hummed as he watched the streets speed by. The car drove past Persephone's high school. "That's Persephone's school." He pointed out.

Chloe glanced out the window. "I suppose it is." She recognized it from all the times she had brought Lucifer when Persephone got into trouble. "I guess out case is sort of close to the school." She mused.

"Huh." Lucifer replied.

The car pulled into an alley behind a grocery store. Uniformed officers had the area taped off and were keeping the public back from the scene. Forensics techs were combing the area while Ella Lopez was hunched over the still form of a woman taking pictures. She looked up as Chloe approached.

Chloe made a face at the decaying remains. The neck of the girl in an unusual angle. The face was young. "What have we got here Ella?" She asked.

Ella stood up. "A nasty one. Young girl." She pointed to the girl's dress. It appeared to have been burned. "She was burned and then beaten and it appears her neck was broken." She sighed. "She looks so young. Like maybe sixteen."

"So, no ID?" Chloe asked while looking around for her partner. She spied him chatting with one of the uniformed officers.

"Not yet." Ella replied while taking more pictures.

Lucifer sauntered over to them. "Sorry Detective. I had to catch up with my friend Bill." He pointed to the uniform he had just been talking to. He noted her eye roll and then looked down at the corpse. He narrowed his eyes. The girl was familiar to him. "I think I know her."

"You do?" Chloe said with disgust. "This girl appears to be no older than sixteen. Please don't tell me you had sex with her."

"No Detective. I didn't have sex with her." His voice was laced with irritation as he squatted down to get a closer look at the girl. He sighed. "She goes to school with Persephone." He stood up and looked at Chloe. "She's the one Persephone has been getting into fights with."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you know her name?"

"Brianna, Brianna Foster. Yes, her mother is quite ravishing." He glanced at the girl. He noted the burn marks and position of her neck. It would take a lot of strength to break a neck. He frowned. Even the Devil was disturbed when a young girl was murdered. "Whoever did this was angry. Very angry."

"I agree," Ella looked up at him. "We'll know more when we get her back to the lab."

Lucifer's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his jacket. "Bloody Hell." He cursed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as he answered the phone. She sighed as he walked away. Her attention went back to Ella. "I'll take Lucifer to go talk to the school. See if we can get her parent's phone numbers."

Lucifer walked back over to the women. His face in an angry frown. "That was Persephone's school. She didn't show up for class today."

Chloe sighed. She hated to see him so upset. Everything had been going so well. "I'm sorry Lucifer. But we need to go to the school to get Brianna's contact information."

"Fine." He replied angrily. "Let's go." He snapped while dialing Persephone's number. "Damn," He cursed as he got into the car next to Chloe. It had gone to voice mail. "Persephone, this is your father. Call me immediately." He nearly yelled into his phone. He then texted her.

Chloe silently drove the car towards the high school while Lucifer was frantically trying to get a hold of his daughter. She glanced over at him. His eyes were narrowed and his face taut. "Maybe she didn't feel well."

"She seemed fine all weekend and this morning when before I left." He replied angrily. "I thought things were going fine."

"You never know with teenagers." Chloe said as the car pulled into the parking lot of the high school. "We'll be quick about getting Brianna's contact information. Then I'll take you to Lux so you can see if Persephone is there." She placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

Lucifer glanced over at his partner. He calmed down slightly. His partner's concern was soothing. "Thank you Detective. I appreciate that."

They got out of the police cruiser and walked into the school.

* * *

The elevator dinged as Lucifer walked into his Penthouse. "Persephone!" He shouted angrily. There was silence. He walked to her room and found it empty. He had tried in vein to reach her. He was growing more and more angry.

Frustrated when he couldn't find his daughter he stopped at the bar and poured a drink. His hand shook as he took a long swig of whiskey. The cool liquor burning his throat as he glared at the image looking back at him. The familiar sound of angel wings made him turn towards the balcony. His anger only rose as his older brother Amenadiel walked into the penthouse.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled at the angel.

Amenadiel stopped. He was dressed in his full warrior angel regalia. "Luci, we need to talk about Persephone." His voice was serious.

Lucifer took a step towards his brother. Drink in hand. "Why?"

"She is becoming dangerous. Humans are beginning to take notice of her powers."

The Devil felt his throat tighten. The look of the dead girl's neck. He hated to think that his precious Persephone had anything to do with the girl's demise. "How so?" He asked.

"Lucifer, you said you had her under control."

Lucifer gripped his glass tighter. "I do have her under control. She has been staying out of trouble." He glared at his brother. "Quit worrying about something that is none of your concern." He set his glass down on an end table.

"Its my concern when humans see the Divine, brother." Amenadiel answered his anger. "Now, where is she?"

"Why?" Lucifer asked as he sat on one of his leather chairs.

Amenadiel looked down at his brother. "Where is she, Luci?"

"I don't know." Lucifer replied and looked away from Amenadiel.

"I got reports from Gabriel that she was involved in a fight with a human and the human was severely hurt."

Lucifer's heart dropped. There was no way that Persephone hurt Brianna. He knew she had caused gym mats to fall on her. Or to cause a locker to smack her in the face. She had only done it in defense of her friend. He took a deep breath. "Don't believe everything that Gabriel says."

"He is the messenger Luci. He hears the human prayers." Amenadiel explained. "Humans saw her use her powers."

Standing up he stepped towards his brother. "Okay. So, she used her powers on a human. That girl was probably asking for it." Lucifer tried not mention the girl was dead.

"That is beside the point, Luci. We need to do something about it now before she escalates."

Lucifer got into his brother's face. "What are you going to do?"

Amenadiel was not going to let Lucifer intimidate him. "I think you know."

Lucifer balled up his fist and punched his brother. The angel flew backwards and hit the wall. In a split second Lucifer had his hand around Amenadiel's neck. His eyes ablaze with fire. "If you touch her, I will rain down Hell upon you." His voice thundered.

"Luci," Amenadiel tried to speak. He placed his hands on his brother's arm trying to break free from his brother's vice like grip. Though older Amenadiel was no where as strong as Lucifer. He knew it futile to fight. But the warrior in him was not going to just quit.

The Devil loosened his grip. "Tell Gabriel and the other angels that I will take care of MY daughter." He growled. "Got it? She is my offspring. If I need to take care of her in the biblical sense then I will." He let Amenadiel go and stepped back.

"Luci-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucifer thundered at his brother again.

Amenadiel's wings appeared. "Yes brother. But if we find her in the act of hurting a human than we will take action." He warned before taking flight leaving Lucifer fuming.

Lucifer picked up his glass and guzzled the last few drops of liquid contained. He walked to his bar and poured some more into the glass. Sensing another presence he looked towards his bedroom. "What is it Mazikeen?"

The demon appeared out of the shadows. Looking beautiful in tight leather pants and half shirt. "Persephone getting into trouble again?" She walked over to the bar. Picking up a glass and pouring herself a drink.

Lucifer glared at her as he walked over to his couch and sat down. He sipped the liquor in silence. Maze sat beside him on the couch. He glanced over at her. "I'm worried about her Maze." His voice came out sad and full of concern.

"What happened?" The demon asked with sincere concern.

"Her schoolyard adversary turned up dead." Lucifer swirled his drink. "And I'm afraid she had something to do with it."

Maze touched his arm. "Persephone has her problems. But she would never kill a human Lucifer."

Lucifer glanced at his demon. "I appreciate your reassurance Mazikeen." He stood up and walked back towards the bar. "She didn't show up to school. And I cannot get a hold of her on the phone." He explained while pouring more liquor into his glass.

A hand was placed on the Devil's back. "She didn't do it, Lucifer." Maze repeated to him. "I know her. That girl would never kill anyone unless she had a damn good reason."

"The humans don't care if the reason is good." His voice raised. "They only care that another human was killed. And its not just the humans. If my daughter killed a human using her angelic powers-" His voice broke as he had trouble speaking the words.

Maze placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lucifer. I will go find Persephone." She looked him in the eyes. "You are working with your detective on this case?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes."

"Well, then investigate the case. You will find it wasn't Persephone. In the meantime I will go track her down and bring her home. I promise you."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. For a moment they took in each other's presence. For millennium upon millennium they had been a comfort to each other. "Thank you Maze." He said softly. "I trust you." He kissed her cheek. Setting his glass down he headed towards the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone Morningstar got out of her purple BMW. A beautiful bouquet of lilies gripped in her hand as she looked at the entrance of the ornate Beverly Hills cemetery. Today she was wearing a flowery sundress. A sundress that had belonged to her famous mother Joanie Lynn Collins. Taking a deep breath she walked into the cemetery. Past ornate fenced of graves of movie stars and singers. Under a large oak tree lie the grave of her mother. Set behind an wrought iron fence. Flowers and balloons hung upon the rungs.

Her eyes peered between the bars. Her mother's face etched on the bronze grave marker. Glancing at the gate she took a hold of the padlock and it came unlocked without a key. A talent she inherited from her father. Closing the gate she turned her attention to the grave marker. It was not something her mother had wanted. Joanie wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread at sea. But her grandfather and uncle had insisted on the elaborate funeral.

Brushing away fallen leaves and picking up paper and deflated balloons she sat down in front of the head stone. Tracing her fingers slowly over the lettering before placing the flowers in a the bronze vase. "Hi Mom." She said quietly. Her head in turmoil. She needed someone to talk to. Her best friend wouldn't talk to her. Her father had been entertaining horny women all weekend. Maze was off doing who knew what. Sighing she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Why does it seem nothing is going right?" She spoke to the grave.

"I tried everything to stay out of trouble. But trouble constantly finds me." She continued quietly to the grave. "I really wish you were here. Maybe I wouldn't be such a failure."

"You aren't a failure, Persephone."

A voice came from behind her. Persephone jumped and turned to the source. Just outside the wrought iron fence the familiar face of her aunt stood looking in. She jumped up to her feet. The angel of death was wearing a formal black dress today. Persephone was afraid she had come to punish her. "Aunt Azrael. I didn't expect to see you."

The angel of death pushed the gate aside and stepped towards Persephone. "No one ever expects me." She chuckled softly.

Persephone attempted a weak smile. She had never felt any sort of fear towards Azrael. But today she felt her heart beating against her chest. She backed up slightly. "To what do I owe this visit?" She tried to play off her fear.

Azrael cocked her head and looked at her niece. She sensed the fear. Her deadly sword hung at her side and the sun caught its gold blade. Azrael's blade was feared by many. Not only could it kill and separate a soul from a body. It also wiped the soul from existence. No heaven and no hell. Just gone. "What is wrong Persephone? You have never been this afraid of me." She reached out and placed her pale hand upon her niece's arm.

"I'm not afraid." Persephone lied knowing that Azrael would never believe her. The day Amenadiel had come to her father's home to warn her about revealing divinity to humans was weighing on her. She had used her powers on Brianna Foster causing her dress to catch fire. Brianna had seen the hell fire in her eyes. Her best friend Hanna too had seen her eyes. She was convinced that Azrael was here to render punishment. "My friend saw my eyes blazed over with hellfire. Another girl's dress caught fire because of me." Persephone dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Everything I touch turns to ash. I can't get do anything right." She sobbed waiting for the worst.

A hand was placed on the teenagers shoulder. Azrael knelt down in front of her sobbing niece. Her hand stroked her tear soaked cheek. "Is that all you did?" She said gently.

Persephone trembled when she felt Azrael's hands on her cheek. But her heart beat slowed as she looked at the angel. "I thought you were here to punish me."

"Really?" Azrael stood up and offered a hand to Persephone. She pulled the teenager to her feet. Her brown eyes looking Lucifer's daughter up and down. "I didn't even know those things had happened." She wiped tears from Persephone's cheeks. "No, your mother wanted me to check up on you."

Persephone looked back at the grave. "But she's de-" She stopped when realizing whom she was talking to. "You talked to my mother?" She looked up. "In Heaven?"

"Yes," Azrael laughed. "We talk to humans in heaven all of the time."

Taking a deep breath. "Oh." Persephone laughed. She felt calmed in her aunt's presence. "I seriously thought I was in trouble. Amenadiel had warned me-"

Azrael held up a hand. "Don't worry about Amenadiel. I'm sure he lectured you on not showing divinity to humans. Not using your powers on them. Blah blah blah."

Persephone nodded. "That is the gist of it."

"Letting one or two teenagers see your divinity is not going to get you smited from existence." Azrael's tone was serious. "I'm sorry your friends at school saw your eyes."

"Only one of them is my friend. The other could rot in hell for all I care."

The angel's left eyebrow rose and she shook her head. "Whatever. And I'm sure your friend is having a hard time with it."

Persephone nodded. "She won't talk to me. Won't answer my texts. Nothing." She felt fresh tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Just give her some time." Azrael took Persephone's hand and lead her out of the gated grave. "Its not easy for humans to discover divinity. Not all of them are like your mother, who is okay with it." They walked to a bench and sat down. "Like I said your mother was worried bout you. I know you and your Dad have your problems."

"I thought we were working through them." Persephone looked back towards her mother's grave. Wind was making the baloons and flowers rattle against the fence.

"And you will. I have faith that you will. Your Dad loves you." Azrael held her niece's hand. "You are just like every other teenager on Earth. Fighting with you parents is normal." She laughed. "You are doing fine. You are not in jail or in a gang."

Persephone took a deep breath. "I keep getting into trouble. I bet my mom is ashamed of me."

"She isn't Persephone. Your mother is proud of you." Azrael stood up. The wind picked up her long black dress. "Just hang in there. You are doing fine. And like I said give your friend a few days. She'll come around."

Persephone stood up and faced her aunt. "Thank you Aunt Azrael." She threw her arms around the angel of death. Relieved when the hug was returned.

Pulling away Azrael smiled. "I have to go now. Duty calls."

Persephone glanced at the blade. "Oh." She frowned slightly. The angel of death was far warmer than her assigned angelic duty.

Black raven like wings appeared on the angel. "I'll see you soon, Persephone." She said before taking flight and disappearing into the sunlight.

The teenager sighed and started walking back towards her car. She froze in her tracks when she nearly ran into the demon Mazikeen. The demon's cold stare made her heart speed up again. "Oh hi Maze."

The demon circled the teenager and took a deep breath. "I see you were talking to the Angel of Death." She sneered. "Your father wouldn't be happy to hear that."

"Um yeah. Azrael was just here." She narrowed her eyes at Maze. "How did you know?"

Maze sniffed. "I can still smell her. Death has a very distinct odor."

Persephone started towards her car. "Oh really."

The demon put her hand on Persephone's shoulder. She stepped in front of her. "Your father is looking for you." She said angrily.

"Why?" Persephone asked.

"Something about a human teenager was killed and they think you had something to do with it,"

Persephone's mouth fell open. "What?" She exclaimed loudly. "Who got killed?"

Maze shrugged. "I don't know her name. The one you are always getting in trouble for."

Her heart sank. "Hanna?" She felt tears threatened to fall down her face. "Hanna is dead."

"I guess so. Anyways Amenadiel thinks you did it and wanted to smite you."

Her heart pounded against her chest. "Maze, I didn't hurt Hanna. I would never hurt Hanna." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe she is dead."

Maze snorted. "I thought you hated her." Her arms folded against her chest. "Anyways, I need to take you home before the angels find you so your father can set things straight."

"Wait, hated her?" Persephone narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Do you mean Brianna?"

Maze threw her hands in the air. "Brianna. Hanna. I can't keep human names straight."

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. "Brianna is dead." She whispered. "Uncle Amenadiel thinks I killed her?"

"I didn't hear the whole conversation. I just heard Lucifer throwing his brother against a wall and threaten him. Your name of course came up."

Her heart pounded against her chest. "I set her dress on fire. I didn't mean to. But she was harassing Hanna and me."

Maze shrugged. "I don't care why. But lets just get you home."

"Where is my dad?"

"I don't know, Probably with the Detective."

Persephone started for her car. "Well, then lets go to the precinct. So I can tell my dad and Chloe what happened. Come on Maze." She continued with the demon close behind her.

* * *

The purple BMW sped towards the precinct. Persephone kept her attention on the road while Maze sat beside her in the passenger seat. Music played softly in the background of road noise. Her hand were sweaty. Persephone was nervous. She just wanted to tell her dad what had happened at the dance. Brianna had run off after her dress caught fire. Hoping the fire hadn't caused Brianna's demise. She shuddered at the thought of what would come next.

A set of red and blue flashing lights crossed the review mirror as the siren whooped. Persephone slowed the car and pulled over to let the police cruiser pass. But the cruiser followed stayed behind her as she slowed to a stop. "Dammit, how fast was I going." She glanced at the speedometer. Sighing she put the car in park and watched as two officers approached the car cautiously.

Persephone reached over to grab the registration and insurance car out of the glove compartment. A loud knock on the window made her jump. She rolled the window down as she dug into her purse for her wallet. "Hello officer."

The muscled officer glared at her through aviator glasses. "Persephone Morningstar?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me." She tried handing him her driver's license and registration. "Sorry if I was speeding."

The officer placed his hand on the door handle. "I need you to step out of the car Miss Morningstar."

"Why?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly opened the door.

"Just step out of the car." The officer repeated.

Glancing at Maze. "Was I going that fast?" The demon shrugged.

She stepped out of the car. The second officer had his gun drawn at her. She put her hands up. "Whoa. What is going on?"

The first officer patted her down. "Do you have any weapons on you?" His gruff voiced asked after he finished patting her down.

"No." The teenager trembled.

The second officer lowered his weapon and stepped towards her. Then the first officer grabbed her hand with cuffs in the other. "Persephone Morningstar, you are under arrest for the murder of Brianna Foster."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "What no!" She tried pulling away from the officer's grip. Her wrist hurt as the officer tightened his grip. She could get away from his if she had truly desired. "I didn't do anything."

"You have the right it remain silent." The second officer read off her Miranda rights as she was placed into handcuffs.

Persephone looked over at Maze. "Maze, I didn't do this. Honestly." She pleaded with the demon.

"I know you didn't." Maze replied. "Just go with them and explain yourself." She wanted to help Persephone.

Persephone cried as she was handcuffed and placed into the cruiser. She sobbed as they drove towards the precinct. She looked up towards the heavens and said a silent prayer. She knew heaven was looking down at her. She hated to think she had disappointed them all. Especially her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer ignored the waving officers as he walked swiftly into the precinct. He was eager to continue helping in the investigation. He was determined to find out if his daughter Persephone had anything to do with the demise of her classmate.

Stopping at the top of the stairs her scanned the people milling about. His dark eyes spotted the Detective. She was speaking with Ella Lopez the forensics tech. He straightened his jacket and started towards the stairs. He was stopped by the grinning face of Detective Douche. "What do you want?" His British accented voice slithered out.

"We arrested your kid for murder." Detective Douche said with self satisfaction. A smug grin upon his face.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer's voice was a dangerous whisper. He rushed past the Douche and marched towards the Detective. "Detective." He shouted.

Looking towards the source of the voice, Detective Chloe Decker looked towards her partner and frowned. "Lucifer, I'm sorry." She held up her hands.

"Please tell me Sir Douche is lying." He demanded.

Taking a deep breathe Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer's arm. "We spoke to some witnesses and-"

"My daughter is no murderer." Lucifer's voice shouted. Officers stopped in their tracks to stare at them,

"Calm down." Chloe pleaded with him.

Lucifer pulled away from her. "Detective Douche tells me you arrested her for murder. Under what grounds?" He glared at the Detective.

"Witnesses-" Chloe paused waiting to be interrupted again. Her partners intense gaze was menacing. "We spoke to Brianna's mother and friends. They said Persephone was the last person that Brianna spoke to." Chloe sighed. "She hasn't been charged. We are just bringing her in for questioning."

Frustration welled up in the Devil. He hated to think that his brother was right. Persephone was becoming too dangerous to live among the humans. Just like her siblings, she would have to be taken care of. It made his heart ache. He turned away from the Detective and her idiot ex-husband. Pulling his whiskey flask from his coat he took a long swig.

"Daddy!" Persephone called from across the precinct. She was being held by a uniformed officer. Tears spilling down her cheeks.

Lucifer felt pity for his child. He started towards her. Only to be joined by Chloe.

"Take her to interrogation," Chloe ordered the officer. She turned to Lucifer. "Look, I have to question her."

"I want to be there." Lucifer interjected.

Chloe nodded. "Well, you have to. She's a minor." She smiled weakly. "But you can't be involved with the investigation as long as she is a suspect."

"Right." Lucifer agreed reluctantly. He hated being taken off of another case. "Then let's get to it Detective." He said coldly as he nearly sprinted to the interrogation room. He felt Chloe's hand on his arm.

"Go on in. I'll be right in."

The Devil watched as his partner walked away. He turned and walked into the interrogation room. His daughter looked up at him as he entered. Her hands cuffed behind her back as she sat in the chair. For a moment he just looked at his child. Her dark eyes, so like his red from crying.

"Dad, I didn't kill Brianna." She pleaded with him.

He held up his hand. "Save it for the Detective." He said coldly. He walked over to her gently and grabbed her wrist. The handcuffs popped open. He set the cuffs on the table as she rubbed her wrists with relief. He sat down across from her. Her eyes looking away from him. "What am I going to do with you, Persephone?" His voice came out softly and sad.

Persephone wiped tears from her eyes. "What do you mean? Do with me?"

"My family thinks you are becoming dangerous. Your powers becoming too much to handle for you. They want me to take care of you before too many humans are affected."

She listened quietly as her father spoke. Glancing at his face. "Take care of me. You mean kill me." Her heart beat against her chest. Lucifer looked away from her as the door to the interrogation room opened and Detective Decker walked in.

The Detective set a folder down on the table and sat beside Lucifer. She glanced at the handcuffs. Taking a deep breath she opened the folder and pulled out the paperwork. Spreading out the photos. She watched as father and daughter observed her. She noted the similarities in their eyes. "Do you know why you are here, Persephone?"

"You think I murdered Brianna Foster." Persephone looked at the Detective. She had glanced at the photos on the table. The one of a dead Brianna with her neck broken. Her dress burned.

"Did you?" Chloe asked point blank.

Persephone shook her head. "No."

"We don't think you did, either." She looked at Lucifer and then at Persephone.

Lucifer shifted in his chair. "But you arrested her for murder."

Chloe nodded. "We did. That was before new evidence came to light." She turned to Persephone. "Can you tell me what happened on Friday night?"

"I'm not a suspect anymore?" Persephone inquired.

"No." Chloe replied. "Now, you did see Brianna on Friday, right?"

Persephone looked at her father. She sighed. "Yes, there was a school dance." She started. "I spent most of the night sitting in a corner with my best friend Hanna. She isn't into dances but her mom made her go. So I kept her company."

"Did the children like the food?" Lucifer asked her.

"Yes Dad. Everyone liked the food." Persephone laughed.

Lucifer nudged Chloe. "I paid to have the food catered."

Chloe nodded. "Okay then." She returned her attention to Persephone. "Did you talk to Brianna that night?"

"Yes." Persephone's demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed. "Well, if you want to call it talking. She started in on Hanna about her dress." Her fists balled up. "Hanna's family can't afford fancy designer clothes. I thought her dress was cute but Brianna felt the need to torment people who didn't live up to her standards." Persephone explained. "I confronted her about tormenting Hanna. The school does nothing about bullying. Especially if the bully is rich." Persephone folded her arms.

"You are rich." Chloe pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't torment the kids whose parents weren't movie stars. I don't judge people based on clothes or stupid stuff like that."

Chloe smiled. "That's good to know." She glanced at Lucifer. Her partner was quietly listening. "So that was all that happened that night?"

Persephone shook her head. "After I confronted Brianna I walked out of the gym to look for Hanna. And for some reason Brianna had followed me. She started talking to me. Trying to provoke me or something. She kept saying shit about my mother." Persephone paused. "I was trying my best not to retaliate." Glancing at her father. She was wondering how to explain the other part to Chloe. The human detective would never understand. "And I didn't. Her dress caught fire and she ran off."

"Caught fire?" Chloe looked at one of the photos. "How?"

"I don't know." Persephone hated lying to the Detective. That was something that her father never did. "She ran off and I went home. That was the last I saw of her."

Chloe sighed. "Her mother and friends said they believed you killed her. The two friends Lacey and Jenny said they saw you two face to face outside the gym. Then Brianna started screaming and she ran away from you."

Persephone nodded. "Yes that is what happened. Brianna thought it would be funny to talk about my mother's murder. I got angry. I didn't touch her. I swear."

"We know." Chloe said to her. "We got new evidence. There was male DNA all over Brianna. In her nails, on her dress and body."

"Wow. That's interesting." Persephone was interested in hearing more.

"Do you know if Brianna had a boyfriend?" Chloe asked her.

Persephone shrugged. "I know she had been with this guy Cody Morrison. He is a football player. But I guess they broke up. I don't know of any one new she was with."

Chloe staked the photos and paperwork and placed them inside the folder. "And after the confrontation then what did you do?"

"I went home." Persephone replied.

The Detective glanced at her partner. "Can you confirm that?"

Lucifer had been quiet turned to her. "No, Detective. I was busy with Lux. But I believe her."

Chloe sighed. "You are free to go, Persephone. But don't leave town." She stood up and grabbed the folder. She held the door as Lucifer and Persephone headed out of the interrogation room.

"So, that's it?" Lucifer asked Chloe. "You arrested her for murder than decided she didn't do it and now she's free to go."

"Yeah. You know how it works, Lucifer. Sometimes we suspect one person until new evidence comes to light then we move on." Chloe explained to him.

Lucifer nodded. "Right. Am I still off the case?" He asked her. "Because I would still like to help."

"Since Persephone is no longer a suspect. I think you can. And I can use your help." She said as the three of them walked towards the Detective's desk. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. "Where did these come from?" She asked a nearby officer. The officer shrugged as she picked up a card tucked into the bouquet.

Lucifer eyed the flowers. "Are you seeing someone, Detective?" He purred at her.

"No." Chloe's face contorted to confusion as she handed Lucifer the card. "A secret admirer." She shook her head.

"That could be anyone who saw Hot Tub High School." He laughed.

Chloe moved the flowers over and sat in her chair. "Very funny." She opened the folder. "You can take Persephone home, if you want. I'll call you when I need you." She said to him.

Lucifer frowned. "Are you kicking me off the case?"

"No. I just don't need you right now. I'll call you later, alright." She looked up at him. "I promise you."

Lucifer sighed. "Alright Detective." He set the card down and turned to his daughter. "Come along, Persephone."

* * *

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Lucifer entered his penthouse with his daughter close behind. They had rode home in silence. He headed straight to the bar and poured himself a drink. He noticed Persephone trying to slink off to her room. "Persephone." He called with his back to her. "We need to talk." He heard the teenager sigh and then sit with a huff on the couch. He picked up his drink and walked towards her. He sat on the chair facing the couch.

"I'm an abomination." Persephone mumbled. Her eyes looking downwards at the floor.

Lucifer sipped his drink. His eyes on his child. "Is that what you think you are?" He asked quietly. "An abomination."

Persephone nodded. "Yes. That's what all of the books say. I'm not supposed to exist." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I couldn't tell the Detective the truth about what happened to Brianna."

Lucifer downed his drink and stood up. He headed back to the bar and poured more alcohol into the glass. He took a long drink. "What really happened with Brianna?"

"I tried my best not to do anything. But she made me so angry. I felt fire rising inside me. Then she started screaming and I caught a glimpse of my eyes in a window. They were glowing red. Like yours." She trembled. "Then I flicked my hand and her dress just caught fire. Hanna saw them too. And now she won't talk to me"

The Devil was silent. His back to his child. "Just your eyes." He mostly ignored the other part of her speech.

"Yeah."

"Your face doesn't change does it?" He turned to her. His face was that of the Devil. Red and demon like. His eyes glowing orange. The face he showed people he felt deserved to see it. Most of them shat themselves and screamed. But Persephone looked at him unflinching.

"I don't know. I only saw the eyes that one time." She was unafraid of her father's true face. She had seen it so many times in her dreams. Other people would be rendered catatonic upon seeing the Devil in person. But she felt no fear looking at him.

He walked back to the chair and sat down. His face had gone back to normal. "Its true what the books say. Mating with humans is strictly forbidden for angels. Btu that's not to say we all follow the rules. Its true that you are not the only child I have ever fathered." He explained. "I'm not the only angel who ever fathered half breed children."

Persephone listened with fascination. "Yes, so I have read. But yours are the ones most scrutinized."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Michael has had half breed children and they caused more problems than mine." He said with irritation. "Its true that when the half breeds become too powerful or unable to control themselves that they must be taken care of."

"You mean killed." Persephone said quietly.

"Yes." Lucifer looked at his daughter. "But there are half breeds who have been able to control themselves and live long lives. You just have to learn to control yourself."

Persephone nodded. "I don't want to die yet. I don't want to hurt people, Daddy."

Lucifer snorted. "I know you don't. You have a good heart. Like your mother." He leaned towards his daughter. "I wouldn't have fathered a child with her if she was a bad person." He reached out and clasped Persephone's hand. "We will work on control. Alright?"

Persephone nodded with a smile on her face. "Aunt Azrael thinks I have a good heart."

Lucifer pulled his hand away. "Azrael? You have been talking to Azrael?" There was anger in his voice.

Persephone was a little taken aback by his anger. "Yes."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Years." Persephone shrugged. "I didn't think it was a bad thing."

Lucifer scoffed. "Can't be a good thing. My family always has an agenda."

"Azrael said you were her favorite brother."

Lucifer shook his head. "Sure I was. Which is why she betrayed me." He nearly spat out.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I like Aunt Azrael."

Standing up Lucifer started for the bar again. "Just be careful. She is the Angel of Death after all." He picked up his glass and swallowed the rest of the liquid then proceeded to pour another glass. "You can go to your room now."

Persephone stood up. "Am I in trouble?" She asked him.

"No." Lucifer replied quietly with his back to her. He was seething at the revelation that Azrael had been visiting Persephone. It was bad enough having to deal with Amenadiel. "Just go."

Taking a deep breath Persephone walked out of the living room and headed to her bedroom. She felt the exhaustion of the day weighing on her. Her car keys were sitting on her desk. She was glad that Maze had returned her car. She spied her phone sitting on her bed and picked it up. There were missed call from Hanna. She read the numerous texts her friend had sent. Smiling she sat on her bed. It was time she talked to her best friend and explained some things to her. She didn't think it would hurt if just one human knew her true nature.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came form the other end.

"Hi, Hanna. Its Persephone."

There was am moment of silence between the girls.

"Yeah. I think we need to talk." Hanna said finally.

"I agree." Persephone replied. "Meet me at Burger Shack in thirty?" She said to her friend. "I'm buying."

"Okay." Hanna replied.

Hanging up the phone, Persephone picked up her car keys and her purse before walking out of her room. She heard the piano playing in the living room. She started for the elevator but decided to take the stairs. She was happy that Hanna wanted to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

After Lucifer and his daughter left Chloe stared at the bouquet of flowers. The note in front of her. She knew full well who the flowers were from. It scared her. Everywhere she went he was there. A few times he would try to talk to her. Sometimes when she had Trixie in tow. The way he made her feel. She should have reported him. Being a cop she should have used her instincts. But she didn't want to seem weak.

"Hey, nice flowers."

Chloe jumped at the sound of Ella Lopez's voice. She looked up at the forensics tech. Her heart raced,

Ella tilted her head. "You okay there, Chloe?" She set a folder on the detective's desk and then leaned over to smell the flowers.

"What do you have for me Ella?" Chloe asked picking up the folder.

"More test results on the DNA." She was eyeing the flowers. "So, spill. Who's the guy?" Ella smirked.

Chloe shook her head. "No one." She replied quickly. Her eyes focused on the papers in the folder. She tightened her jaw. "So, we have a suspect?"

"Yes." Ella replied. She was concerned for her friends and co-worker. "So, who sent the flowers Chloe?"

"Just drop it okay." Chloe snapped. She placed the papers in the folder and stood up. She noted Ella's frown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Its been a long day."

Ella smiled. "Understandable." She patted Chloe's arm. "If you need to talk. You know where to find me."

Chloe nodded and watched Ella walk away. She picked up the flowers and walked over to a nearby trash can and dropped them in. Sighing heavily she returned to her desk and grabbed the folder and her purse. She wanted to get a fresh start in the morning. Hopefully Lucifer would be able to help. She felt a little safer with her partner at her side.

* * *

Persephone stood outside a casual restaurant. People were coming and going. She was waiting for her friend to arrive. She glanced down at her phone. Trying to see if Hanna had canceled or not. Then an older Toyota pulled into the parking lot. Persephone smiled when she saw her friend get out and walk towards her. "I didn't think you were going to come."

Hanna shrugged. She wouldn't meet her friend's eye. "My dad was reluctant to let me come."

"Sorry." Persephone frowned slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Hanna replied quietly.

Nodding Persephone started into the restaurant. A hostess lead them to a booth and handed them menus. For a few minutes the girls were silent. Their eyes examining the menus. Persephone sensed her friend looking her over. She sighed and set the menu down. She started to speak when a waitress appeared.

"Welcome to Burger Shack. My name is Charlene. Want some drinks to get started with?"

Persephone looked at Hanna. Waiting for her friend to order. "You want a milkshake?"

"I don't have any money." Hanna replied.

"I told you I was buying. Order anything you want." Persephone smiled.

Hanna smiled slightly. "I want a chocolate shake."

The waitress nodded. "And you?" She asked Persephone.

"A chocolate milkshake also and an order of onion rings."

"That's it?" Charlene asked.

Persephone nodded. "For now."

"Okie dokie." Charlene said as she gathered the menus and walked away.

The girls returned to silence. Hanna kept looking at Persephone and then looking away. "What are you trying to see Hanna?"

Hanna rapped her fingers on the table. "I don't know. Honestly. I don't know what I think I saw the other night."

Persephone pursed her lips. "What is it you think you saw?" She looked straight at her friend. Hanna was avoiding her eyes. "I promise you. I would never hurt you Hanna."

"I know you wouldn't. I guess it was just the emotions. But I swear your eyes glowed orange right before Brianna's dress caught fire. And there was no reason that her dress should have caught fire." She spoke rapidly.

Charlene showed up with their shakes and set them down with straws. "Here you go girls. Your onion rings should be out shortly." She smiled and walked away again.

Persephone took a sip of her milkshake. The cool sweet ice cream was a comfort. "You are right. There was no reason her dress should have caught on fire."

Hanna sipped her shake. "Brianna says you are a witch or something. Because weird stuff happens when you get mad. I do remember the locker flying open and smacking her in the face. Like its shouldn't have been able to do that."

Charlene returned with hot onion rings and set them on the table. "Anything else, ladies?" She asked.

"No thank you." Persephone smiled at her. The waitress nodded and walked away. Persephone tried picking up an onion ring. "Yikes those are hot." She laughed. Hanna was quietly watching her. Taking a deep breath. "Do you think I am a witch?"

Hanna shrugged. "You know I'm an atheist. I don't believe in magic stuff like that. But lately I don't know what I believe."

"But do you think I'm a witch?" Persephone picked up an onion ring and carefully bit into it then took a sip of the milkshake.

"Your eyes glowed. But then it might have been a trick of the light." She shook her head. "I don't know. Are you a witch, Persephone? Or is there some other explanation." A tear fell down her cheek.

Persephone ate another onion ring while listening to her friend. She felt guilty for scaring her. "I'm not a witch, Hanna." She looked her friend dead on. "There is an explanation for what happened. But I don't think you will believe me."

Hanna picked up an onion ring. She leaned towards Persephone. "We are already down a rabbit hole of crazy. Can't get much worse."

Persephone laughed. "Brace yourself." Taking a deep breath. "My father is the Devil."

Hanna started to say something. Her words came out slower and slower until she sounded like an adult in a Peanuts cartoon. Everyone else in the restaurant moved at a snail's pace.

"Hello Amenadiel." Persephone said looking around for her angelic uncle. She spied the angel walking towards the table. "To what do I owe this visit?" She got up from the table and stood in front of her friend.

The angel regarded his niece. His black wings were out on full display. They flapped slightly before disappearing. "We have been keeping an eye on you." His deep voice rolled out. He glanced at Hanna. "You were about to reveal divinity to a human."

Persephone shrugged. "Just one human. What is it going to hurt?"

The angel narrowed his eyes. "You are too young and naive it get it. Revealing divinity to even one human can have dire consequences."

"My Dad does it all the time."

Amenadiel shook his head. "Don't get me started on your father." He replied angrily. "Its bad enough that your powers are becoming a problem. Hurting humans. That is forbidden for angels. And a half angel is no exception."

Persephone scoffed. "I haven't hurt anyone." She picked up her milkshake and took a sip. "A few gym mats fell over or a locker flew open. But I would never physically hurt one." She set the milkshake down.

"That's not the point, child." Amenadiel pointed his finger at the teenager. "Look we know you are not responsible for the demise of your classmate. But your little pranks could escalate. Its happened before."

"I'm not my brothers, Amenadiel." Persephone retorted. "Nor am I my father."

Amenadiel took a deep breath. "I never said you were. But your kind has to be kept in line or our whole world is in danger. Think if its worth the consequences to tell one human the truth about yourself."

Persephone glanced at her friend. "Hanna is a good person. She was scared the other night. She is racking her brain thinking something happened that she can't explain. I know her. Its will eat her up trying to figure out the answer.

Wings appeared on the angel. "It's your choice, Persephone. But there will be consequences." He growled before taking flight.

Persephone was left looking at the ceiling as time returned to normal. She turned to her friend who was sitting with her mouth agape.

"Y-you were j-just sitting there," She pointed to empty seat in front of her. "You said you dad is the Devil and then you suddenly appeared over there."

Returning to her seat. "Sorry about that." She finished off her milkshake. She felt her heart beat against her chest. "What do you think about that?"

"I was about to tell you that its crazy but then you-" Hanna pointed to where Persephone had been standing. "This whole thing is crazy." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Persephone put her hand on her friend's hand. "I'm so sorry Hanna." She wanted to cry but was trying to stay strong for Hanna.

The waitress appeared and set the check on the table. "Was everything alright?" She asked while picking up the empty shake glasses.

"Yes. Thank you." Persephone replied. She dug into her pocket for her wallet.

Hanna sighed. "I mean I spent so long not believing in God and all that stuff. But..." She sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm sorry Persephone. But I need a couple days to get my mind around it." She got up from the table.

Persephone followed her. "What are you saying Hanna?"

"Just leave me alone." Hanna said and then walked away from Persephone.

"Hanna!" She called to her. Persephone watched her friend walk towards the door of the restaurant. She stopped at the register to pay the food bill. Then quickly ran outside to find Hanna sitting on a curb. "Do you want a ride home?"

Hanna shook her head. "No. My dad is coming." She kept her eyes on the parking lot.

Persephone sighed. "I can wait with you until he arrives."

"No. Please Persephone. I just need space. Please just go." Hanna looked up at Persephone. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hanna-" Persephone felt conflicted. "I'm so sorry." She was reluctant to leave her friend alone. But the restaurant was still busy. Plenty of people were coming and going. "Please be careful." She said to her friend before walking to her car. She started the car and for a moment sobbed. Wiping the tears from her face she headed for home. Glancing in the back window to see Hanna still sitting on the curb waiting for a ride.


	12. Chapter 12

The piano stopped. The dancing patrons of Lux stopped their lustful gyrating and looked towards the center of the club. Lucifer stood up from his piano and took a final drag of his cigarette before stamping it out and walking towards the bar. Dance music filled the air and the patrons went back to dancing. Reaching the bar he snapped at the bartender and seconds later a drink was placed in his hand. He downed the drink in one long swig and then started up the stairs towards his elevator.

"Oh Lucifer."

A female voice made him turn around. Three young ladies in tight dresses stood before him. The one who had called him smiled. "Hello Lucifer." She took a step towards him. "I hear you like to play." Her voice purred seductively.

Lucifer managed an amused smile. He was tempted to take the three women upstairs and have his way with them. But he wasn't feeling it tonight. "Oh, I do love to play darling." His accented voice poured out. "Not tonight I am afraid. But I'll take a raincheck." He smiled and walked away from the disappointed trio.

Frustration welled up as he rode the elevator up to his penthouse. He was not a fan of this much emotional turmoil. This was not what he had abandoned Hell for. Dealing with a teenager of his own making was taking a toll on him. The doors slid open and he walked into his home. At once he sensed he was not alone. Looking towards the balcony a figure stood in the shadows. He smirked. "Come on out Azrael."

A young woman with Asian features stepped out of the shadows. Black raven like wings upon her back. She wore a formal black dress and a gold sword hung from a belt on her hip. "Hi Lu." She smiled at him.

Lucifer walked to his bar and poured himself a drink. Ignoring his sister for a moment. Taking a sip he turned and regarded the angel. "What do you want with my daughter?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Azrael took a deep breath. Her wings disappeared and she stepped towards her brother. "Nothing." She replied. "I like Persephone."

An eyebrow raised on the Devil's face. "How long have you been visiting her?" His voice dropped to a dangerous tone.

"Please Lu. I mean no harm to her. Do you remember the car accident she was in with her mother and her mother's boyfriend?"

Lucifer nodded. "Persephone and Joanie were injured and the boyfriend was killed."

Azrael sighed. "I showed up to do my job and Persephone saw me. Like looked me in the eye. I was surprised to be spotted. I mean I knew you had a daughter on Earth but I didn't realize that she was the one." She watched her brother listen to her story. "Anyways, she saw me take the boyfriend and she pleaded with me not to take her mother."

More whiskey poured into the glass. Lucifer sipped it and set it down. "I visited Joanie in the hospital. She remembered Persephone talking to someone before the paramedics arrived. She thought it was odd." He downed the rest of his drink. "So, you mean her no harm,"

"Right." Azrael took another step towards Lucifer. "I missed my big brother. And I wanted so much to talk to you for years but you just wouldn't..." She trailed off.

Lucifer scoffed. "You betrayed me Azrael."

Azrael shook her head. "No, you started a revolution Lu. You wanted me to agree with you and I didn't. You are my favorite brother but that doesn't mean I was willing to join your revolution against Dad."

"And you mean no harm to Persephone"

"No. I just like talking to her. Everyone else thinks she is dangerous just because she is yours. But I know she isn't. She's just a kid trying to come to terms with what she is." Azrael explained. "Amenadiel is always talking about her like she is you."

Lucifer smirked listening to his sister. "You are wrong Azrael. Persephone is dangerous. She is my daughter. Her power is greater than any of the other half breeds." He felt a swelling of pride.

Azrael rolled her eyes. "Okay you win. She can be dangerous. But she doesn't want to be."

"Finally we agree on something." Lucifer poured another drink and offered it to his sister.

"No." She declined the drink. "I have to go. Duty calls." Her wings appeared. "I believe if Persephone is taught how to channel her powers and her abilities that she could do great things. Just my opinion as her favorite aunt." She took flight and disappeared.

For a moment Lucifer stood staring at the empty apartment. He picked up his glass and walked over to his chair. For a few moments her relished the silence. Then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Bloody Hell." He mumbled and stood up and walked towards the person entering his domain. "Detective?"

Chloe walked out of the elevator. Her hair was a mess. She wore a disheveled shirt and sweat pants. She looked panicked. She smiled weakly at Lucifer. "I needed help on the case."

Lucifer walked over to his bar and poured two drinks. "Its nearly midnight. Way past your bedtime, And your offspring?"

"She's at DNA's." She took the offered drink and walked over to the couches and sat down. She sipped the whiskey. Cringing slightly at the taste. "We have a new suspect in the case."

The Devil sat opposite the detective. "That's good to hear." He sensed something else was wrong. Her appearance alarmed him. Even in her plain Jane style she was always put together. This was not her usual look. His charms did not work on her. But he still sensed something off about her. "What is bothering you Detective?"

She fidgeted and downed the whiskey and then walked over to the bar. Her back to Lucifer while she poured herself more whiskey. "I just wanted to talk to you about the case." She mumbled while knocking back another shot. She started to pour more only to be stopped by a hand. She looked up at his dark eyes. They were marked with concern.

"This isn't about the case, Detective." He nearly whispered. "Now, please tell me what it is that brought you to my home at this hour in this state of dress." He gestured to her.

Chloe pursed her lips. "I'm being stalked." Tears welled up in her eyes as she embraced her partner. She was surprised when he jumped slightly. Then a moment later his hand was on her back.

"By whom?" Lucifer asked.

She pulled away from him. "I didn't think you would believe me."

Lucifer scoffed. "Why do you think I wouldn't believe you?"

"Dan doesn't." She sneered. "He thinks I'm being paranoid. This guy from that last case we worked on. Greg Roth. He has been following me everywhere I go. He has been showing up at my house. Terrifying Trixie. That's why she is with Dan. Because she is too scared too sleep at my place."

Lucifer listened intently. He didn't like what he was hearing. Someone was messing with someone he cared for. "He has you scared for your life." He noticed her trembling. "What does this man look like?" He felt anger rising up. He wanted to put the fear of the Devil in this cretin.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't rant you to get involved."

"You are in my home late on a work day, disheveled and trembling from fear and you don't want me involved?"

"Please, can we just focus on the case. It will help me if you just focus on the case." She pleaded with him.

Lucifer was not satisfied. He wanted to pummel this Greg into the ground for terrifying his Detective. "As you wish, Detective." He agreed reluctantly. "You may stay here if that makes you feel safer." He offered her.

Chloe nodded and walked over to the couches. "Thank you." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I really hate to impose."

"Its not imposition Detective." He sat next to her. Still sensing her fear. It put him on high alert. "Now tell me about the case. You said there was a new suspect."

Chloe cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. Apparently Brianna has a boyfriend. A much older boyfriend." She explained. "We got his fingerprints off of her body. They are bringing him in tomorrow. I need you to help me."

Lucifer smiled. "Of course I will. That's what partners are for Detective."

"Thank you." She felt her eyelids grow tired. She hadn't slept well in days. Her head nodded. Finally feeling safe her body was relaxing.

Sensing her fatigue. "Why don't you go to bed, Detective?" He pointed to his bedroom.

She shook her head. "I don't want to take you bed, Lucifer."

"Its alright. You look like you need rest. I'll be fine out here on the couches. You can take a shower also. I will try to find you some fresh clothes." He stood up and offered a hand to the Detective.

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

He lead her into the bedroom. He let go of her hand. She sat on the bed and sighed. He smiled. "It is a very comfortable bed." He went into his closet to fetch her some clothes and linens. Upon returning to the bedroom he was met with her loud snoring. Setting the items on a chair he gently took off her shoes and moved her to a more comfortable position on the bed. For a moment he watched her sleep before turning off the light and walking out of the room,

He heard the ding of the elevator. Persephone walked off the elevator. She stopped when she spied her father. He narrowed his eyes. "And where have you been?"

"Out. I was out with friends." She replied. "Sorry, I'm so late."

Lucifer shrugged. "As long as you a safe and not in any sort of trouble," He walked towards her.

"No. I just needed to go out. Get some air. You know."

"Sure." He squeezed her shoulder. "Are you heading to bed now?"

"Yes. Goodnight Daddy." She smiled and hugged him briefly before walking to her bedroom.

He watched his offspring leave the room. Shaking his head he sat down upon his leather couch. Even the Devil was capable of feeling fatigued. The weight of so many emotions made him tired. It wasn't long before he too fell under the spell of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How's that for a little bit of Deckerstar feels?**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun peeked through the curtains warming her face. She nestled into the silky sheets of the bed. Then her eyes popped open. She was not in her own bed. Groaning upon recognition of where she was. She looked around the opulent bedroom of her partner Lucifer Morningstar. Her head hurt. Her mouth felt dry. Then she remembered why she was there. Sitting up carefully she spied a towel and some clothes sitting on a chair with a note. _Detective, some clothes and towel for you to shower and freshen up. Enjoy." _

She smiled and picked up the clothes and headed into the bathroom. Just as grand as she expected. Expensive marble abound. She was relieved to get into the shower and let the high pressured water wash over her aching body. It was the first time she had relaxed in weeks. She had come to Lucifer for help and safety. She felt safe here.

After the shower she groaned looking at the skimpy clothes Lucifer had left out for her. She put her grubby clothes back on. Sighing she noticed there was no brush for her hair. Sighing she swiftly walked out of the bathroom towards the living room. She heard the TV on. Spying around the corner she saw Lucifer's daughter Persephone sitting on one of the couches laughing at whatever was on the TV.

The teenager looked towards her and smiled. "Oh hi Chloe."

Chloe stepped into the living room towards Persephone. "Morning." She glanced at the TV. _The Golden Girls _was on. "Oh I love this show."

"Me too." Persephone looked her up and down. She looked towards the bedroom. "Did you spend the night here?"

"Y-yes." She replied. She sat down next to the teenager.

Persephone pursed her lips. "Interesting." She muttered.

"No. It wasn't like that. We were working late on a case and I fell asleep."

"Okay, whatever you say." Persephone returned her attention to the TV for a few moments.

Chloe watched the show also. Laughing along with Persephone. Water dripped from her unbrushed hair.

"Do you need a hairbrush?" Persephone seemed to have read her mind.

"Oh yes that would be great." Chloe nodded.

"I have a brand new one so it won't be weird. Come on." She stood up and beckoned for Chloe.

Chloe stood up and followed Persephone to her bedroom. It was less opulent than Lucifer's but was still like the rest of his penthouse. Persephone went into the bathroom and walked out with a hairbrush still in a package.

"Did you need fresh clothes too?" She asked.

Chloe laughed. "I should have packed a bag. But-" She stopped. She didn't want to spill everything to the teenager. "Your father left clothes out for me. But they weren't my style."

Persephone nodded. "Got ya." She walked over to her large walk-in closet. "I don't know if you'd fit in my stuff but I have some of my mom's old clothes. If that wouldn't be too weird."

"I hate to impose." Chloe said to her.

"Its no problem, Chloe." She shrugged and disappeared into the closet.

Chloe opened the brush. She started brushing her hair while looking at the mirror beside a messy desk. The bedroom looked like a typical teenager's room. Posters of bands and boys. Lots of stuffed animals. She jumped when Persephone appeared at her side suddenly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Persephone had clothes in her hands. "Just some jeans and nice shirt." She held them out to Chloe.

"Thank you Persephone." She was relieved to see some normal clothes. "I'll return them soon."

"No rush." Persephone said to her. "I'll let you get changed." She smiled. "Dad, said he was going to get us breakfast, so he'll be back soon."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you. We were supposed to go-" She paused. "To work. We are going to work together." She finished.

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She laughed and then left the room closing the door slightly.

Chloe examined the clothes that Persephone had loaned her. She felt a little weird that they had belonged to Joanie. She undressed and then pulled on the jeans which fit almost perfect and then the nice flowery blouse. It was a light material and had a little bit of cleavage. But it was nice to wear. Satisfied to have fresh clothes on she folded up her discarded garments and picked them up and headed to the living room. She could hear Lucifer's booming accented voice coming from the living room. He was talking with his daughter as she entered.

"Detective." He smiled at her. He looked her up and down. "Those aren't the clothes I set out for you." He looked at Persephone.

"She wasn't a fan of the ones you picked out." The teenager was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with a Styrofoam food container. She was digging into an omelet.

Lucifer scoffed. "There was nothing wrong with the ones I gave her."

Chloe sighed. "Sorry, I just don't like my boobs to hang out for all to see. So Persephone loaned me some of her mother's clothes. I hope that is okay." She felt mildly guilty now.

The Devil shrugged. "Fine." He pointed to a container on the coffee table beside Persephone. "I bought breakfast. I hope that is to your liking." He said with mild irritation.

"Thank you Lucifer." She sat on the couch and picked up the container. It too had an omelet with a lot of veggies and cheese. She dug into it. Her hunger made her almost ravenous. She then heard her phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. She stood up. "Lucifer do you know where my phone is?"

He was sitting in the chair opposite the couch eating his own food. "In the bedroom on the nightstand." He pointed.

She nodded and charged into the room and answered the phone. "Decker." There was a dial tone. She sighed and glanced at the phone number. _Unknown_. She pocketed the phone and walked back into the living room and picked up her food container. "We are going to want to get over to the precinct soon." She said to Lucifer.

"Who was on the phone?" Lucifer asked as he took a sip from a coffee cup.

Chloe shrugged. "They hung up before I got to the phone." Lucifer regarded her for a moment but didn't say anything. She knew he was thinking about what she had told him last night.

"Did you guys find out who really killed, Brianna?" Persephone interjected.

"We have a suspect, yes." Chloe replied.

The teenager's eyes brightened. "Really, who?" She smiled.

Chloe glanced at Lucifer. "I can't really discuss the case. Right Lucifer?"

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone." Persephone looked at her father.

"The Detective is right. Can't discuss the case."

Persephone moaned and then stood up from the floor and picked up her food container. "Good grub Dad." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking out of the living room.

Chloe watched as Lucifer smiled and then watched his daughter leave the room. "I really appreciate her loaning me these clothes. I feel refreshed and rested for the first time in weeks."

Lucifer set his food down. "I'm glad she helped you feel more comfortable. Sorry the ones I picked were no up to your standards." He smiled slightly. "Was the phone call from your stalker?" He cut right to the chase.

"I don't know Lucifer." She felt his eyes upon her. "It was from an unknown number."

He took a deep breath. "You know I am going to find this man that you spoke of last night."

Chloe looked away from him. "I know. Just promise me you won't hurt him,"

Lucifer shrugged. "I won't hurt him." He promised. Standing up he collected his food container. "Are you done with yours?" He reached across the table.

"Yeah.": She handed it to him and stood up. "We should get going."

"Right." He replied while discarding the food containers in trash can beside the bar. "I'm ready whenever you are, Detective."

"I just need my keys and my wallet."

Lucifer pointed to his bedroom. "On the nightstand."

She nodded and walked back into the bedroom. She collected her things. Her phone rang again. She puled it out of her pocket and was relieved to see the precinct was calling. She answered it. "Decker."

Moments later she walked back into the living room. Lucifer was standing by the elevator. "What took so long, Detective?" His voice purred.

"I got a call from the precinct. They are bringing our suspect in for questioning."

Lucifer pushed the button on the elevator. "Lets go have some fun, then." He smiled as the door slid open. In the parking garage Lucifer headed for her Charger. Ha had the Lux valets move it last night.

"Thank you for moving my car." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors. They both opened the doors and got into the car. She started it.

"Anything for my Detective." He smiled as they headed towards the precinct.

* * *

Persephone stood in front of her mirror. After breakfast she had gotten dressed. She looked over the outfit she had picked. A pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a skull and roses. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. Satisfied she headed over to her computer and sat down. Normally she would be in school but she had been suspended again after being accused of murder. She checked messages on the usual social media sites. Nothing new or interesting to pique her interest.

She turned on her stereo and heavy metal blasted out of the strategically placed speakers. The walls vibrated with the loud music. She bobbed her head while she found herself on her favorite role playing game. Then her phone vibrated as someone sent a message. She was surprised to see it was from Hanna.

She quickly typed in a reply. The other night after their talk at the restaurant Persephone had given her friend space as requested. So she was happy to see Hanna's name pop up on her phone. Hanna was asking to meet her at a library. She thought it was a weird request but responded with a yes.

Sighing she returned her attention to the game. Happy that her friend didn't hate her. She wondered what Hanna wanted to discuss.

* * *

Smoke rose from his lips as he watched the Charger drive away from Lux. He started his own car and drove after the car. It had frustrated him to find Chloe had fled to Lux. He had gone into the club to look for her. Frustration lead him back to his own car. Where he had slept and waited. She was with the tall British fellow.

It boiled his blood that she chose the guy over him. He was the one that could make her truly happy. Not that guy. He was going to show her.


	14. Chapter 14

The doors to the interrogation room opened. Lucifer held the door for Chloe. "Oh man that was one of the easiest confessions I ever got." She said enthusiastically to her partner. "I mean you used your funny mojo and he spilled." She walked to her desk and sat down.

Lucifer sat in the chair beside the desk. "We do make a good team, don't we." He replied. "I'm just glad that my daughter is no longer a suspect. I knew she didn't do it."

"I didn't think she did either." Chloe said to him. "But you know-"

"I know." He interrupted. "You were only doing your job." He sighed. For a moment they were quiet. "So what now?"

Chloe shrugged. "I just have paperwork left. You can help me with that." She laughed.

Lucifer scoffed. "I don't think so." He leaned towards Chloe. "What about your stalker?"

She looked away from him. "What about him?" She tried looking busy on the computer. She wanted to change the subject.

"Are we going to do something bout him?"

"Don't worry about it, Lucifer." Chloe shrugged.

"Detective. You came to my home last night trembling and afraid of this man. And you don't want me to worry?" He was mildly annoyed.

Chloe turned to him. "Look I'll get a restraining order. It will be alright." She patted his arm.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm worried about you." He didn't like seeing his partner in distress.

"I need to finish this paperwork, Lucifer. Okay. Then I'll go straight home. Its my turn to have Trixie." She smiled. "Really, its alright."

Lucifer stood up reluctantly. "Fine Detective." He was not happy. "Be safe." He said to her before departing. He started up the stairs and spied Chloe's ex. "Daniel, may I speak with you."

The other detective rolled his eyes. "What Lucifer?"

"Are you aware that the Detective-eh I mean Chloe is being stalked." He started.

Dan's eyes widened. "Someone is stalking Chloe?" He fumed. "Who?"

"A man named Greg Roth." Lucifer replied. "Do you know him?"

"He was a suspect in our last case. Has he hurt her? Cause I will fu-"

Lucifer held up a hand. "Not as far as I know. He just has her too frightened to stay home. I am worried about her and your offspring."

Dan started down the stairs. "Don't you worry about my family. I'll keep them safe."

"No." Lucifer put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I don't think she wanted you to know. She came to my home last night. But she doesn't want my help tonight. I just thought you should know." He hated betraying Chloe but he felt that her ex should know.

Dan sighed. "Okay I won't say anything to her."

"Good." Lucifer smiled slightly to the detective. "Just keep an eye on her."

"I will. Trust me." Dan replied then headed down the stairs.

Dark eyes watched the other man depart before he walked over to an unoccupied desk. The computer was there for him to use. He used his powers to get past the password. He typed in Greg Roth and found out the cretins address. He was going to go have a talk him. Man to Devil.

* * *

Greg Roth climbed the three flights of stairs to his lonely one bedroom apartment. He had just gotten off work and had a bag of fast food in his hand. He was going to eat and then look for the love of his life Chloe Decker. All day he thought of her. Ever since she interrogated her. He followed her everywhere. He was working up the nerve to actually talk to her. He hated that she spent all of her time with the tall British rich guy.

He got his keys out as he approached his door. Opening the door he turned on the light and jumped. The bag of food dropped to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?" He nearly shouted to the man sitting on his couch.

Smoke rose from his lips. "Hello Gregory." His accented voice rolled out of his throat. "Pity you dropped your food."

Greg bent down and picked up his food and set it on a table beside the door. "Again. What are you doing here?" He scowled at the man.

"I came here to talk about Chloe Decker." He stood up and looked around the room. Hundreds of pictures of the Detective plastered upon the wall.

"No. I don't have to tell you anything." Greg sneered. "Now get out of my apartment." He looked at the door. "How did you get in here?"

"The name is Lucifer Morningstar." He took a step towards the shorter man. He looked up and down. He wasn't that imposing. But he sensed something off about the man. "What do you want with the Detective?" He swept his hand around indicating the photos.

Greg shrugged. "I'm just a fan of hers. Is that alright?"

"Not when you follow her everywhere and frighten her offspring." His voice seeped out like venom. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from her." He got into the other man's face.

The other man tried to step back. "You can't tell me what to do."

Lucifer grabbed the man's shirt. His dark eyes locked with Greg's blue eyes. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Stay away from Detective Decker and her offspring or you will regret it." His dark eyes glowed red with fire as he let Greg go.

Greg screamed and fell to the floor. "What the hell, man?" He trembled as the other man looked down at him. His heart raced. He didn't want to look at Lucifer again. "Fine, whatever man. I'll stay away from her. Just get out of my house."

"Good boy, Gregory." Lucifer chuckled. Then he was gone.

The door shut after the other man's exit. Greg got to his feet and brushed himself off. He angrily picked up the fast food bag and dumped it out on the coffee table. He stared at his pictures of Chloe. His heart ached for her. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her as his forever. After finishing his food. He got up and walked into his bedroom. Pulling the top draw of his dresser open he pulled out a handgun. He checked it for ammo. Satisfied he walked back to the living room and grabbed his keys. No one was going to tell him to stay away from Chloe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Going to get the next one posted hopefully tonight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**There is going to be a bit of back and forth between characters and time. I hope it won't be too confusing and make sense. Let me know if it doesn't.**

* * *

The door slammed as she stepped out of her purple BMW. Wearing black jeans and black shirt with a skull. Persephone walked to the entrance of the library. The place where her best friend had asked to meet her. She was relieved that it seemed Hanna didn't completely hate her. After revealing the truth, Hanna just wanted to be left alone. So Persephone was surprised to get the phone call.

The cool air in the library felt nice as it was bit warm outside. It was mostly busy with people at computers or rummaging in the aisles of books. Persephone found Hanna sitting in a corner of far corner of the library. A large stack of books sat next to her as she read from one. "Hey Hanna." Persephone said to her friend.

Hanna jumped and looked up. "Sorry. Hi." She watched as Persephone sat down.

Persephone eyed the books. Literature on religion and angels. She sighed. She knew what was coming. "Interesting reading material. Anything good?" She eyed her friend. Hanna seemed frazzled. Her heart ache.

"I'm trying to get my mind around what you told me. Trying to decide if I believe you." Hanna was swiftly flipping through the pages of the book in her hands. "You say your father is the Devil. But which one. There are so many names and versions. Satan, Lucifer, Belzebub. It just keeps going."

Sighing heavily Persephone picked up a book from the stack. It was about the angels. She thrummed through it. She recognized some of the faces in the book. "I'm sorry I told you Hanna. I shouldn't have."

"Why not? I asked. I needed to know." She replied. Closing the book and grabbing another.

"Its knowledge that humans aren't supposed to have. True divinity is supposed to be kept a secret." Persephone explained. She found a page with an angel that had her eyes and facial features. His nose was a little off. She turned the book to Hanna. "But since we opened that can of worms. I suppose should help you come to grips with what I told you."

Hanna glanced at the book Persephone had turned to her. "Lucifer." She said. "Your dad is Lucifer. I mean I knew that. But he's _the_ Lucifer." She looked at the picture and then at Persephone. "This one sort of looks like your Dad."

"The nose is off." Persephone giggled. "But yes my dad is _the _Lucifer." She looked up. Knowing full well that Amenadiel was listening. And probably her Grandfather.

"And the others. Satan and all of the other ones."

Persephone took a deep breath. "He's all of them." She picked up another book. It was on demons and the devil.

Hanna's mouth dropped open. "All of them," She closed the book and shook her head. "I'm supposed to be an atheist. Or so I thought. The Bible, is that all real."

"Most of it. The standard issue you read has been edited. My dad has an original copy. But its in Aramaic and its only the Old Testament."

"Wow." Hanna took another deep breath. "This is all too much."

Persephone thumbed through the pages of the demon book. She smiled at a depiction of Mazikeen. "Boy they sure got Maze down." She laughed.

"Wait. The creepy bartender at Lux? Maze. She's a demon."

"Yep." Persephone replied. She could see the stress on her friend's face. She wanted her to calm down. "Look Hanna. I know its a lot to take in. But please calm down."

Hanna ran her hand through her hair. "Am I going to Hell just for talking to you? Being you friend."

"No."

"But your dad is the Devil-" Hanna trailed off.

"My Grandfather does not blame me for my father's sins." Persephone smiled.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Grandfather?" She looked up as it dawned on her. "God. Y-your GRANDFATHER IS GOD!" She shouted. Annoyed patrons looked over at their table. A few shushed her.

Persephone smiled. "Calm down Hanna Just try to stay calm." She put her hands on her friends arms. "Everything is going to be okay. You aren't going to Hell for being my friend. You won't be punished. I'm the one who will be in trouble for telling you."

"By who? God?" Hanna said quieter.

"One of my uncles or aunts." Persephone sighed.

Hanna's eyes widened again. "You mean angels."

Persephone nodded. "Angels." She saw others eying them. She felt a little uncomfortable in the public setting. Wondering who was listening. "Do you want to go back to my place and we can discuss this all further?"

"Show me your powers." Hanna smiled big. "Come on set something on fire."

"Not here." Persephone was regretting telling Hanna the truth. She was afraid her friend would blab to anyone who she could tell. "Seriously, lets go back to my place. I'll order pizza. And you can ask me anything. I'll even show you a few things."

Hanna nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. Just let me call my parents." She pulled out her phone.

Persephone stood up and closed the books they had opened. She calmly stacked the books as Hanna spoke to her parents. She spotted someone watching them. An Asian looking woman in all black. She was sitting in a cushy chair reading a Harry Potter book. Persephone smiled at her. The woman smiled back.

"My parents said okay." Hanna glanced at the person that Persephone was looking at, "Who are looking at?"

Persephone shook her head. "No one. Let's get going." She started for the door with Hanna close behind her. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"The usual."

"Pineapple and pepperoni." Persephone made a face at the combination. "Never change Hanna." She laughed.

* * *

Chloe had finished her paperwork from the case and was in her car heading to her daughter's school. She was eager to see Trixie after a few days apart. She had bought fixings for tacos. As they were Trixie's favorite thing to eat. Stopping at the front of the school just as the final bell had rung. She watched the kids file out one by one. Smiling upon seeing Trixie.

The nine year old ran eagerly to her mother's car. She opened the back door and hopped into the car. "Hi Mommy." She exclaimed.

Chloe looked back and smiled. "Hi Monkey." She greeted her as she started the car. "How was your time with Daddy?"

"It was fun. We went to the movies last night."

"That's great. Did you have fun?"

Trixie nodded. "Yes."

The car pulled into traffic. "Do you want tacos for dinner?"

Trixie beamed. "Yes. I love tacos."

Chloe laughed as she spied a car that seemed to be following hers. Sighing she tried to keep up a happy facade for Trixie's sake. "I know you love tacos." She kept an eye on the car. It turned down another road and she sighed with relief.

"Is everything okay Mommy?" Trixie inquired from the backseat.

"Everything is fine, Trix."

Once they had gotten home Chloe looked around before closing the door and locking it. She was tempted to keep her gun holstered to her hip. But she didn't want to alarm Trixie. "Do you have homework?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes." Trixie started rummaging through her backpack.

"Get that started while I go get dinner ready." Chloe smiled and ruffled Trixie's hair.

"Okay." Trixie nodded and carried her backpack to the table by the kitchen.

Chloe was chopping vegetables. She looked up and thought she saw someone walking around on the wraparound porch. She set her knife down and cautiously stepped to the door. Cursing quietly that she didn't have her gun. She looked out the blinds and didn't see anything.

"Mommy," Trixie called to her mother.

"Yes Monkey?"

"What's wrong?"

Chloe shook her head and headed back to the kitchen. "Nothing. I thought I saw something." She picked up the knife and continued chopping. Trixie was still looking at her. "Don't worry about it." Trixie sighed and went back to her homework.

Chloe finished the vegetables and turned her attention to the meat for the tacos. Just as she placed the pan on the stove her phone rang. She jumped. Relieved when she recognized the number. "Decker." She answered it. "Uh huh. Now?" She said to the person on the other end. "But I have Trixie." She sighed. "Okay. Fine." She frowned at the food. There was an urgent case and they needed her. "Trixie." She called to her daughter. "Sweetie. I have to go in to work."

Trixie frowned. "No tacos?"

"I'm so sorry Monkey. I'll save them and we can have them later." Chloe pulled out Tupperware to put the vegetables in. "Gather up your homework. I'll have to see if Daddy can take you." She put the food into the fridge and called Dan.


	16. Chapter 16

The high pitched teenaged giggle reached his ears before the elevator doors opened. The smell of pizza reached his nostriuls as the steel doors slid open. They were sitting in the living room laughing as he walked into his penthouse. They stopped for a moment.

"Hi Daddy." Persephone said while standing up. Her friend got to her feet as well and walked towards him.

Lucifer eyed the shorter and more rotund girl approaching him. A strange look on her face. He had met his daughter's friend before but she seemed different this time.

"Lucifer." Hanna laughed and glanced back at Persephone. "That name certainly has more of a bite not that I know he is the actual Lucifer."

The Devil's left eyebrow rose. He nodded and strolled to his bar and poured himself a drink. The girls were close behind. He thought it unusual. Persephone and her friends normally fled to her bedroom whenever he came home.

"Do you have horns?"

"Hanna!" Persephone elbowed her friend.

Smoke flew out of his nostrils and mouth after lighting a cigarette. "No." He narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"But seriously. You don't have horns? Or a tail? Oh what about hooves?" Hanna asked enthusiastically.

Lucifer just stared at the teenager for a moment. "Persephone, I thought I told you to keep your friends out of my drug stash." he chided his daughter before walking around the girls. He took a sip as he walked towards his favorite chair in the living room. Several pizza boxes lay upon the coffee table. One appeared to have burn marks on it.

"We aren't high Dad." Persephone said to her father.

Hanna stood in front of Lucifer. Looking him over. "The books always said you had horns and a tail. Like a goat."

Lucifer nearly choked on his drink. "I am nothing like a bloody goat." He nearly shouted. "Persephone. What is wrong with this child?" He stood up. Wanting to get away from his daughter's crazy friend.

"I may have told her that you were the Devil. Like the real Devil." Persephone explained.

"Did you now." Lucifer walked back to his bar and poured himself another drink. He took another drag of his cigarette. He turned towards the girls. "Didn't your uncle warn you about that."

Persephone looked at the floor. "Yes."

Lucifer returned to his seat. "There are consequences for telling humans about us." He mused. His eyes looking at the other teenager. Hanna was sitting on the couch opposite the couch. Her earlier enthusiasm seeming to have dissipated.

"Are you mad at me?" She sat next to her friend.

"No." Lucifer stamped out his cigarette. "You know rules aren't something I am known for following."

Hanna sat forward. "So, what was it like. You know ruling Hell."

"It was Hell." Lucifer replied robotically.

"Well, I guess it would be." Hanna laughed awkwardly. "Can you show me any powers? Persephone showed me some hers."

Lucifer took a deep breath. He noted the burnt pizza box. He hated being treated as a parlor trick. He leaned forward and looked the teenager in her eyes. "What is it you desire, Hanna?" He smiled as he spoke. Carefully drawing out the girl's deepest desires.

Hanna fell into a near trance as she locked eyes with the Devil. "I desire to kiss Liam Mitchell." Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "How did you do that?"

Lucifer smiled. "I'm the Devil."

"Sorry Dad." Persephone said to him. "She was scared after the other night and I didn't know how else to-"

A hand was held up. "I get it, Persephone." He took another sip of his drink. "Just hope that Michael doesn't find out. You think Amenadiel is an ass about this sort of thing. Well, Michael takes it to another level."

Persephone nodded. She felt fear constrict her throat. She hadn't met Michael. The only angel as powerful as her father. The only one she truly feared ever meeting.

"Those are angels." Hanna nearly squealed. "Those are your brothers." She was back to her eager question asking self.

Lucifer nodded. "You could say that."

Hanna clapped her hands. "This is so interesting." She bounced on the couch. "That means you are an angel too, right?":

"Yes." He answered without emotion.

"Do you have wings?" Hanna smiled as she asked.

Wordlessly Lucifer got up and walked out of the room. Leaving the teenager frightened for a moment. She looked at Persephone. "Did I say something wrong?"

Persephone frowned. "The wing thing is a sore subject for him." She knew what had happened to her father's wings. How he had ordered Maze to cut them off to spite his father.

"I'm sorry." Hanna looked at the ground.

"Its okay Hanna." Persephone tried to reassure her friend. "Are you finished with your pizza?" She indicated the boxes. Hanna nodded. Standing up Persephone began to pick up the boxes and then discarded them in the trash can by the bar. She sat by her friend on the couch and picked up the TV remote. "Let's watch some TV, Hanna."

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. Persephone looked over to see who was entering the room. She stood up as Chloe Decker and her daughter Trixie walked towards her. "Hi Chloe." Persephone greeted her father's partner.

"Is Lucifer here?" Chloe had a firm grip on Trixie's hand. Trixie's eyes were red from tears.

Persephone nodded. "Yes." She noticed the distress on Trixie and sensed it from Chloe. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I just need to speak with Lucifer."

"Okay. I'll go get him." Persephone turned and walked into her father's bedroom. "Dad." She called out. "Dad. Chloe is here."

Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed. He was puffing a cigarette and staring out the window. He turned to the sound of his daughter's voice. "The Detective is here?"

"Yeah. She seems distressed." Persephone replied to him. "And she has Trixie with her."

He rose quickly to his feet and brushed past Persephone as he walked out of the bedroom. He spied Chloe standing near the piano. Her daughter Trixie sitting on the bench behind her. "Detective? Is everything alright."

Chloe smiled at him. "Everything is fine. I just got called in to work for a case. And I couldn't find anyone to watch Trixie."

Lucifer knew she was lying again. Her face read fear and he didn't like it. That wretched Greg Roth was still stalking her. He knew it. Sighing he didn't want to bring it up in front of her daughter. "Did you need my assistance on the case?" He asked.

"Yes. But I don't know where to take Trixie?"

"Persephone can watch her." He pointed to his daughter.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Is she any good with kids?"

Lucifer shrugged. "She babysat her younger cousins when her mother was alive."

Persephone nodded. "Yeah, I can watch Trixie. Hanna and I were just going to watch a movie."

Chloe sighed and looked at her daughter. "Trixie. You are going to stay here with Persephone and her friend. Alright."

"But Mommy." Trixie pleaded with her. "I don't want you to go." She started to cry.

Kneeling down Chloe held her arms open and pulled Trixie into a hug. "It will be okay. Honest. Daddy, is working too. And Carla was unavailable."

Trixie hugged her mom and took a deep breath. "Okay Mommy." A tear fell down her cheek as she pulled away from her mother.

"Come on Trixie." Persephone patted the empty space on the couch. "We are going to watch Disney movies."

Trixie's eyes brightened. "I love Disney movies." She exclaimed and hopped over to the couch and sat beside Persephone.

"First its Aladdin."

Chloe watched her daughter giggling with Persephone. "Are you sure they will be alright?" She asked Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded. "I'll have my guards block anyone from coming up the elevator that isn't us or Maze." He reassured his partner. The girls were already giggling to the movie. "See, your daughter is in good hands."

"I believe you. Thank you." Chloe wanted to hug him. But instead she walked towards the elevator. "We better get going. Ella and Dan are waiting for us." She pushed the button as Lucifer stood beside her. The doors slid open. "Bye Trixie." She called out as they walked into the elevator. Trixie was too occupied with the movie to hear her mother as the doors closed.

* * *

He sat outside of Lux. Watching angrily as Chloe had gone into the wretched club with her daughter in tow. He had followed her from her home to here. The threat from Lucifer Morningstar had hardly deterred him in his determination to make Chloe his. He had gone out to make sure that she would fall right into his hands. His gun lay on the seat beside him. The smell of gun powder hung in the air as it had recently gone off. His blue eyes watched as Chloe's police cruiser pulled away from Lux. He had a plan brewing. Everything was going his way for once.


	17. Chapter 17

They rode in silence. Chloe looking straight ahead as the sun was setting. The street lights came on as red streaked across the sky. She tapped the steering wheel. She felt his eyes on her. "What?" She asked tensely without looking at her partner.

"I had a talk with Gregory Roth." Lucifer replied.

"What!?" Chloe shouted and looked at him. She was fuming. "How could you do that? I told you not to worry about it." She gripped the steering wheel like a vice.

"How could I not worry about it, Detective?" His accented voice sounded offended. "You came to my home the other night terrified. I wanted to help."

"Well, Lucifer. It didn't help." She spat out.

Lucifer straightened in the seat. "You mean he is still following you?" His voice slithered out in a near hiss.

Chloe pursed her lips. Her hands hurt from her grip on the steering wheel. She didn't want to answer him. But she swore Greg had followed her all the way to Lux. Which was why she was so afraid of leaving Trixie. She had relaxed a bit seeing the bouncers standing guard in front of the elevator.

"Detective?" Lucifer broke her thoughts.

"What!?" She answered sharply.

He shrinked back a bit at her anger. "Please, don't be angry with me."

She kept her tight grip on the steering wheel. "Lets just focus on the case." She kept her eyes glued to the road. She was surprised when he didn't have anything else to say.

They soon reached the scene of the crime. An alley behind a grocery store. Chloe walked past the curious crowd and under the police tape with her partner close behind. She saw Ella kneeling beside a body of a man on the ground taking pictures. Taking a deep breath she took out her trusty notepad. "What do we have here, Ella?"

Ella looked up. "You know the usual. A gunshot to the chest. Lots of blood." She replied and stood up. She smiled at Lucifer before turning her attention back to Chloe.

"Any ID?" Chloe asked.

"About to look." Ella replied and put on gloves and knelt beside the body again. Carefully she rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a wallet. It still had cash and credit cards and a driver's license. "Logan Mayfield." She showed the license to Chloe.

Chloe put on a glove and took the wallet from Ella. She rummaged through it. "It doesn't look like a mugging gone wrong. There is a hundred dollars or so in this wallet."

"Chloe," Ella stood up and handed a piece of paper to the detective. A look of worry etched onto her face.

It was a note. Chloe took it from Ella and began to read it. Her heart rate began to increase as she read. "Lucifer." She handed the note to her partner.

_"Dear Chloe, how do you like my handy work? Now we can spend more time together. If that doesn't get your heart beating. Then I have something much more enticing. Your young daughter. She will be most excited to see you. As will I. Come soon._

Lucifer started to crumple up the letter. "This is a set up." He fumed and looked at the poor soul on the ground. "This man was just a pawn for that wretch to get to you."

"What is going on?" Ella asked.

"Its Chloe's stalker." Dan suddenly interjected. He had just arrived in time to hear the note being read.

Chloe glared at Lucifer. "You told Dan about the stalker."

"I had to Detective." Lucifer held up his hands.

She put her hands on her hips. "No you didn't. It was none of his business." She shouted.

"Like hell its not my business. This man is threatening our daughter. Its my business." Dan shouted back to her.

Lucifer stood in between the two detectives. "Let's get back to Lux. Alright? Remember Trixie is there with Persephone under guard. I'll call Maze and have her check it out."

Chloe nodded. "You are right, Lucifer." She started for the car. "Ella. We are going to Lux."

"Got you. We'll finish up here." Ella replied.

Chloe marched back to her car and had it started before Lucifer and Dan had their doors closed. She put the siren on and peeled away from the alley.

* * *

Aladdin had ended and another movie was getting ready to start. Persephone sat forward on the couch. Her best friend sitting on one side and Trixie on the other. They both looked bored. "Hey, you guys want to go for ice cream?"

Trixie sat up. "Yes!" She smiled widely.

"That sounds good." Hanna nodded and yawned. "You are buying, right?"

Persephone laughed. "Yes." She stood up and turned the TV off. "I'll go get my purse really quick." She said and then walked to her bedroom. She didn't hear the elevator ding as she rummaged around on her bed for her purse. Finally finding it she walked back to the living room. She sensed danger and saw Hanna clinging to Trixie. A man had a gun pointed at them. "Who the hell are you?"

The man turned and pointed the gun at Persephone. He smiled as he took a step towards her. "My name is Greg."

"What do you want Greg? Do you want money?" Persephone took a step towards him. "We have lots of money."

Greg kept the gun pointed at Persephone. "No. I want to see you father suffer." He growled. "Now you and the other two are going to go down the stairs with me and we are going to take a ride." He explained. "Do as I say and no one will get hurt."

"Persephone. Use your powers on him." Hanna shouted at her friend.

The gun turned towards Hanna. "You shut up." He turned back to Persephone. "Persephone. That's an interesting name for the daughter of the Devil." He inched towards Hanna and Trixie. He grabbed Trixie and held her tight. The gun against her head. "Try any of your tricks and this one is dead. And I would really hate to upset Chloe."

Persephone nodded. "Alright. We'll go with you." She gulped and said a silent prayer to her Grandfather.

Greg kept a tight grip on the now crying Trixie. He started towards the elevator. "Is there another way out of here? There was a commotion in the club-"

"There are stairs." Persephone pointed.

"Good. Let's go."

Persephone lead them to the stairs. Greg started down the stairs with the girls following. Trixie was sobbing as Greg gripped her hand. Persephone wanted to use her powers against the man. But she was afraid. She had never used them in a life threatening situation. Her heart pounded against her chest. She prayed one of her uncles would show up to slow down time or anything. Where was Azrael to use her sword?

The girls followed the man to his car. A broken down blue Toyota Corolla. It was sitting in the alley behind Lux. They all piled in as he started it. Trixie was still sobbing. "Someone shut that brat up." Greg shouted.

Trixie sat in between Persephone and Hanna. "She's just a little kid. Give her a break." Persephone chided him.

"I don't care." Greg snarled as the car pulled into traffic.

Persephone put an arm around Trixie. "It'll be okay Trixie." She reassured the younger child. She looked at Hanna who also had tears running down her cheek. She looked out the window of the car. Her mind forming a plan while she prayed to her family. "Please help us Grandfather." She whispered.

* * *

The police car stopped in front of Lux. There were three patrol cars in front of the club as Chloe ran towards the entrance with Lucifer and Dan behind her. She was stopped by a bouncer.

Lucifer pushed in front of the bouncer. "Let us in." He demanded. The bouncer undid the rope and stood aside as they ran in. The club was mostly silent as people sat around as officer questioned them. Lucifer marched to one. "What happened here?" His deep voice nearly shouted.

The uniformed officer looked him up and down. "Are you Mr. Morningstar?"

"Yes. Now tell me what happened?" He demanded.

"Some mad man ran in and started shooting." The officer explained. "But thankfully no one was hurt."

Lucifer glanced towards the elevator. The men he had told to stand guard were not there. "Bruce! Tyrone!" He shouted. The two men ran over. "Why were you not in front of the elevator like I instructed?"

"We ran to help people when the guy started shooting," A muscular bald man said to his boss.

A low growl emanated from the Devil as he pushed the button. He waited impatiently for the elevator to reached the club. Hoping against hope that the girls were fine. The doors opened and he walked on with Chloe and Dan behind him. They all rode in silence. Finally the doors slid open at the Penthouse. "Persephone!" Lucifer shouted upon seeing the couches empty.

"Trixie!" Chloe shouted. "Come here Trixie."

Lucifer ran to his daughter's room. He growled finding it empty. The kitchen and bathrooms were empty too. He met back up with Dan and Chloe in the living room.

"Where are they?" Chloe cried.

Lucifer's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his jacket and saw it was his daughter's number. "Persephone." He nearly shouted as he answered it.

"No, not Persephone." A male voice replied on the other end.

"Gregory." Lucifer growled.

"Yes, Lucifer. Its Greg. Now if you ever want to see Persephone or the other two alive again you will do exactly as I say." Greg laughed.

"Greg has Trixie?" Chloe inquired. The look on her partner's face told her everything she needed to know.

Lucifer put the phone on speaker. "Tell us what you want Gregory. I have money."

A scoff echoed over the phone. "I don't want your stupid money. I just want Chloe. I want you and Chloe to come to my little place by the sea. No other police. No weapons." Greg instructed.

It took everything he had to not crush the phone. "Assure me that the girls are alright." Lucifer demanded.

"Daddy!"

The sound of his distressed daughter on the other end made his blood boil. He heard crying from the other two over the line. He was going to crush the life out of the wretched man. "Tell us where you are."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay. I had surgery on my eye. **

* * *

Persephone shivered. A cold breeze worked itself into the rundown warehouse by the docks. She was tied to a pole with her best friend Hanna tied up beside her. Trixie was tied up several feet away. The man who had kidnapped and tied them up paced nervously sucking down cigarette after cigarette. He would stop and walk to the door and look outside.

"Why don't you use your powers, Perse?" Hanna asked quietly.

Shrugging Persephone shook her head. She didn't have an answer for her friend. She had never used her angelic powers as a weapon. Only as a parlor trick to scare Brianna and her friends. She knew she had the ability to do a lot of damage. Or so Uncle Amenadiel had told her. She just was too scared to actually use them when others could be hurt. She watched Trixie tremble and sob. Her heart ached for the younger girl. "Its okay Trixie. Your mom and my dad are coming for us." She tried soothing her.

"Hey! Shut up." Greg shouted at her. He flicked his spent cigarette towards her. His face a sinister scowl.

"She's scared." Persephone pleaded with him. "She's just a little kid."

Greg spit on the ground. "I don't give a shit. Shut up." He pointed his gun at her.

Persephone took a deep breath and shut her mouth. Greg paced back towards the door as the sun began to set. She was trying to figure out a way out of the situation. Wishing she had her uncle's time slowing ability. She prayed to him. Despite her fear. The rope around her hands fell free to the ground. She had that ability. She rubbed her hands. Noticing Hanna and Trixie looking at her. She kept an eye on Greg. He was occupied with the door.

A set of car lights flashed against the windows. Greg swung open the doors and walked outside. Persephone crawled over to Trixie and untied her. Then she untied Hanna. She could hear Greg speaking to someone outside. She looked for another way out of the warehouse. She lead her friend and Trixie away from the doors. Shouting got louder as gunshots rang out.

Persephone rushed the other two behind some boxes at the back of the warehouse. She heard her father's distinctive British voice calling out to Greg. Then Chloe's voice followed with more gunshots.

"That's my Mom!" Trixie shouted.

"I know Trixie. Just stay quiet and keep your head down." Persephone warned her. She looked over the boxes. Her father was walking towards Greg. His eyes flashed orange with the fires of Hell. The man let out a scream and a barrage of bullets followed. Lucifer fell to the ground. Persephone gasped. Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

"What's happening?" Hanna asked.

"My dad has been shot." Persephone said. She waited and waited for him to rise. She noticed blood pooling beneath him. "Come on Dad." She pleaded. She looked around for Chloe. She spied another door behind them. "Come on you guys." She lead the other girls to the door and it was locked. Touching it the lock disengaged and she opened the door. An alarm sounded. "Go!" She said to Hanna and Trixie. "Run."

"What about you?" Hanna said to her.

"I have to help my Dad." Persephone replied. "Now go." She heard footsteps coming towards them. She pulled the door shut and locked it. Hoping Hanna and Trixie ran.

She turned to face a gun pointed at her head.

Greg grinned at her. He cackled. "Your daddy is dead. Chloe is wounded. What are you going to do now?"

Her heart pounded against her chest. She felt the power in her veins fighting to get out. Her eyes turned red with the fire of Hell. Greg gasped and backed off. Gun still trained on her. She took a step forward and caught her reflection in a window. Half of her face had taken on demonic look. While the other half still looked like her. Her eyes red with fire. Flicking a wrist fire erupted from the gun Greg was holding.

He gasped and dropped the gun. "What the hell?" He gasped and swung at her close fisted.

Catching his fist. She was surprised at her strength. Greg's eyes widened. "I'm stronger than I look." She quipped. And swung her other fist. It landed on Greg's cheek and sent the man flying back a few feet.

"I just wanted Chloe's love." He cried. Blood fell from his mouth as he looked up at the girl with the demonic face. He scrambled back to his feet. His gun was several feet away. He started for it only to be punched again.

Persephone laughed. "I am the daughter of the Devil."

Greg lie on his back for a moment. "Then why is daddy dead?" He grinned through bloodied teeth, He groaned from a hard kick to his side. Another punch to his face rendered him unconscious.

Blood spattered on her hands. She hated to beat up a human but felt it was necessary. She felt her face go back to normal. She kicked Greg one more time to be sure he was out. Looking towards her father she ran. "Daddy. Dad. Answer me." She cried as she shook his shoulder. The Devil's eyes were closed as he lie still on the cold cement. "Grandpa. Why is he dead?" She heard footsteps and turned to see Greg approaching her. She stood up. He had another gun in his hand.

* * *

Chloe's eyes opened as she came to. She and Lucifer had sped to the warehouse to rescue their kids from a psychopath. She slowly sat up. Memories came back to her. They had arrived and confronted Greg. The wretch had demanded she marry him. Disgusted she demanded the kids. Only to get shot. She felt her shoulder. Blood was gushing out of the wound as pain began to tell her that she had been shot. She looked towards the warehouse. It was too quiet. She was worried about her daughter. "Trixie." She whispered as she got unsteadily to her feet.

The pain in her shoulder was almost too much but she needed to get to her daughter. Spying her gun on the ground she picked it up and walked towards the warehouse. The setting sun still provided enough light that when she got inside she saw Lucifer on the ground. A large pool of blood under him. Her heart raced. Lucifer was dead. Persephone ran over to him. She didn't see her daughter.

Her blue eyes saw Greg just behind Persephone. A gun trained on the teenager. Neither of them had seen her yet. She stuck to the shadows to creep towards them. Her gun in her other hand. Just then thunder shook the building and Lucifer sat straight up. His daughter gasped as he stood up. Greg pointed his gun at Lucifer. Chloe took aim and pulled the trigger on her own gun. Greg dropped to the pavement.

Lucifer and Persephone turned to her. She stepped out of the shadows and dropped her gun and grasped her shoulder as sirens could be heard finally approaching the warehouse. She dropped to her knees.

"Detective!" Lucifer called to her. He walked over and knelt in front of her. He gently touched her shoulder. "You have been shot."

She touched his bloodied shirt. "So have you."

Lucifer chuckled. "But I got better."

Footsteps ran into the warehouse. Dan lead a group of officers towards them. "The Detective has been shot." Lucifer said to them as Chloe passed out into his arms.

"Mommy!" Trixie called as she ran towards them. Hanna close behind her. She stood in front of Lucifer. "Is my Mommy dead?" She cried.

"No, child." Lucifer smiled.

Dan walked over to them and Trixie embraced him. "Oh Monkey." He hugged his daughter. The other officers were examining Greg.

"He's dead." One of them declared.

"Good." Dan replied.

Minutes later paramedics arrived and took Chloe and Trixie to the hospital. Other officers were collecting evidence in the warehouse.

Lucifer was looking at the pool of his blood on the ground.

"I thought you were dead." Persephone said to him.

He turned to his daughter. Her dark eyes so like his red from tears. "Oh I was." He smiled at his child's confusion.

"Huh?" She touched his bloodied shirt. "I don't understand."

"I died. I went to Hell. I pleaded with my father to keep Chloe and you safe. In exchange for a favor." He explained.

Persephone cocked her head. "What favor?"

"Don't worry about it." He looked at her friend who was sitting on a box. "Let's get your friend home. I'm sure her parents are worried about her."

"Right." Persephone nodded and started for her friend.

:Lucifer watched his daughter walk away.

"Thank you Lucifer."

A male voice made him turn. Dan held a hand towards him.

Grasping it Lucifer shook it. "You are welcome Daniel."

"For Chloe and Trixie."

"I know what you meant." He smiled.

Dan nodded. "You are free to go. We got this."

Lucifer smiled. "We got the bastard." He then walked towards his daughter and her friend. They then walked out to Chloe's patrol car and headed for home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Days Later**

Brown liquor poured into a glass setting on the bar. He picked it up and swirled it around before bringing it to his lips and drinking. Satisfied he walked over to his piano and sat down. His fingers began to tickle the keys as music came from the polished black instrument. A whoosh of air made him look up towards the balcony of his penthouse. His angelic brother in his heavenly garb walked towards him.

"I was wrong Luci." Amenadiel announced as he strolled towards his brother.

Lucifer continued playing the piano. His eyes had returned to the keys. Shrugging he glanced at his brother. "You will have to be more specific. You are wrong about a lot of things, brother."

Amenadiel stood beside the piano. "I was wrong about Persephone."

The music stopped as Lucifer looked at the angel. He took a sip of his drink. "Go on."

"She isn't like the others." Amenadiel saw the urging look in his brother's eyes. "She had a chance to unleash hell on that man and held back for fear of hurting the other humans."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes I know." He stood up and walked over to his bar. Downing his drink. He picked up the liquor bottle and another glass. He poured two drinks.

"That shows she won't be careless about what she is." Amenadiel continued as a drink was placed in his hand. Lucifer sat at his piano again. "She is still dangerous."

"I know, brother." Lucifer replied. "Is that all you came to discuss?" He took a sip of his drink before starting to play music again.

Amenadiel set his drink on the instrument. "You died."

Lucifer nodded.

"We don't know why that happened. But you made a promise to Dad and he brought you back."

The music stopped. There was silence between the brothers for a moment.

"What was the promise, :Luci?"

Lucifer downed the rest of his drink. "He wants me to find someone who has escaped Hell."

"Who escaped Hell?"

Lucifer stood up from the piano and looked his brother dead in the eye. "Mum."

Amenadiel's eyes went wide. "Mom?" He sighed. "Mom, escaped hell? How?"

"I don't know." Lucifer replied. "I have no idea where she is. But Dad wants me to find her and lock her back up."

"I want to help." Amenadiel patted his brother's shoulder.

Lucifer looked him up and down. "Why?"

"You are my brother. Despite our differences I still care. I want to make it up to you for what I said about Persephone."

Lucifer sighed. "If you promise not to muck it up." He grinned. "You can help. I suspect mother is possessing a recently departed human. That would be the first place to look."

His black wings appeared on his back. "I'm on it Luci." Amenadiel said before flapping his wings and disappearing.

Lucifer looked towards the doorway of the living room. "I know you are listening Persephone."

The teenager stepped into the living room. She smiled at her dad. "Sorry."

A chuckle erupted from the devil's lips. "No you aren't." He poured himself another drink.

Persephone walked over and sat at the piano. Her back turned to her father. "Your mother escaped hell?"

Lucifer sat beside her. He set two drinks on the instrument. A glass of whiskey and a Shirley Temple. "Yes."

"I didn't even know you had a mother."

"Of course I have a mother. Just like you. I was created by a mother and a father." Lucifer chuckled.

Persephone nodded. "So,Grandpa wants you to find her and take her back to Hell?"

Lucifer nodded. "That's the gist of it" He pursed his lips and began playing the piano.

"That sounds dangerous."

"I can handle my mother." Lucifer replied.

Persephone sighed and sipped her drink. "Dad." She placed her hand on his. The music stopped as he looked at her. His eyes so like hers. "I have your face." She looked away from him. A tear fell down her cheek.

Taking a deep breath Lucifer put his hand over hers. "What do you mean?" She stood up and took a couple steps away from him. Her back turned to him. He stood up and put his hand on her back. "Persephone. Look at me." She turned to him. Half of her face was normal while the other half was the devilish demonic form he possessed. His own face melted into his own demonic look. A faint smile. "There is no doubt that you are my child." He pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm a monster." She cried into his chest.

Lucifer held her tight. "No. My daughter. You are an angel." He pulled back. Both of their faces back to normal. "Do not be afraid of what you are." He wiped the tear from her cheek.

Persephone smiled at him. "Dad, I want to help you find Grandma."

A smile grew on the Devil's face. "Of course you do," He turned and picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp. "Yes, you can help. You will show Heaven that the Devil's daughter is no monster. You will exceed their expectations. And mine." He hugged her again. Then his phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Persephone said to him still in his arms. "I think it's Chloe." She pulled away from him.

"Yes." Lucifer turned and walked to the bar and picked up his phone. "Detective. So good to hear your voice." He purred into the phone. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He nodded as she spoke on the other end. "Okay. I will see you soon," He hung up the phone.

"A new case?" Persephone asked.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. She wants me to help Daniel with a case."

"Oh. Is she alright?"

Lucifer nodded. "She is still in the hospital but she is on the mend. It will be some time before she is allowed back on duty. In the meantime murders still happen. So I will go help Detective Douche while Amenadiel looks for our mother."

Persephone laughed. "Okay. That sounds like a plan." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'll be here."

"Of course you will." He said while pushing the button on the elevator. The doors slid open and he stepped on. "I'll be back later." The doors slid shut.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I sort of mimicked the end of season one. But I wanted to get Mum and Persephone in a story. Been wanting to do that for awhile. So a follow up will be coming shortly. **


End file.
